A viagem
by Raquel B
Summary: Eles queriam descobrir mundo trouxa... Vão descobrir muito mais.
1. Chapter 1

(n/a): A fic passa-se em um universo alternativo no qual Voldemort não existe, nem nunca existiu. Nela os garotos estarão, na maioria, no último ano de Hogwarts. E nessa Fic, Lilá tem miopia.

Essa Fic foi ouro no 3ª Chall de ferias da Aliança 3 vassouras :)

* * *

**...A viagem...**

1ª dia 10:00

Era uma manhã quente e abafada. Ron Weasley acordou sentindo-se ligeiramente desconfortável. Sua atenção foi desviada momentaneamente para um gemido lançado um pouco abaixo da sua cama.

Ainda atordoado, procurou a origem do barulho.

Ah... Era Harry Potter... _para variar_.

Ronald achava muito mais preferível à companhia de uma garota saudável e loira ao seu lado. Mas onde ela estaria agora...? Boa pergunta. Ao invés disso, tinha um moreno obsessivo por um lorde das trevas inexistente e sua cobra igualmente imaginária, atormentado por alucinações que o faziam gemer como um bebezinho durante TODA a noite, exatamente na cama ao lado.

Que ótimo, sério, bom mesmo.

Ok, ok. Hora de levantar.

Não sem algum esforço, conseguiu erguer seu tronco. Enquanto passava a mão no rosto para acordar, ele tentava se lembrar do compromisso que tinha naquele dia...

Era algo importante, disso ele tinha certeza. Mas... o que era mesmo?

Retirou, com certa agressividade, o lençol que o cobria, passou a mão nos cabelos ruivos e saiu da cama, tendo o cuidado de não acordar o moreno que dormia em seu quarto. Andando pela casa apenas de calção, o garoto mais novo dos Weasley descobriu que seus progenitores haviam desaparecido, ou seja, eles tinham "dado o fora".

_Papai viajou?_

Oh merda...

Ele lembrou... ele _lembrou_.

Ronald Weasley sacou sua varinha apressadamente, sentindo-se extremamente preocupado, e realizou um feitiço sonoro. Um grito extremamente agudo irrompeu dentro da casa, explodindo os tímpanos dos seres viventes. Imediatamente, como em uma coreografia que tem os tempos marcados, as pobres almas que lá habitavam pulavam da suas respectivas camas, todos, extremamente desorientados, com as varinhas empunhadas.

Então exatamente como era esperado, o primeiro grito foi ouvido:

- AAAHHHH

E em seguida veio o segundo:

- CALEM A BOCA, PORRA!

E o inferno começou.

Um batalhão de cabelos ruivos desceu como uma enxurrada das escadas, parecia uma queda d'água. Ouvia-se reclamações, palavrões lançados no ar, o barulho das panelas batendo umas nas outras. Sentia-se o cheiro de comida queimando, o cheiro do sabonete e dos xampus dos banhos apressados.

Era um furacão que se abatia na Toca. Era como se toda ela, do nada, começasse a pulsar.

Em pouco mais de 20 minutos todo o batalhão estava com as malas prontas e já se encaminhavam para o local da quinta chave de portal. Harry era o único ponto preto perdido na maré de pontos vermelhos.

Por obra de algum milagre, a chave de portal ainda não tinha desaparecido. O que se via era apenas uma bota velha, encostada em um grande carvalho, sendo admirada por uma pequena garota de cabelos louros. Ao seu lado jazia uma garota de cabelos um pouco mais escuros. Luna Lovegood e Lilá Brown os esperavam.

- Só faltam vocês? – perguntou Lilá, os observando por alguns instantes.

- Não... Fazemos... a menor idéia... – responderam os gêmeos, tentando recuperar o fôlego – Mas bom dia para você também, Lilá – Acrescentaram, dando uma piscadela.

- Bom... Dia. – respondeu, sentindo-se ligeiramente desconfortável - Faltam cinco minutos para a chave se ativar. Essa é a sua última viagem...

Ela parecia um tanto quanto incomodada com toda a situação. Lilá não era o que se podia chamar de próxima deles, era uma conhecida. Uma personagem secundária sem muita importância em suas histórias. Não estava entre amigos e não queria ter vindo.

Sua amiga Padma Patil não iria. Por que ela teria que ir?

Ronald observava o modo fluído de como ela falava e percebia seu embaraço. Fazia algum tempo que ele a olhava. Fazia algum tempo que ela deixara de ser apenas uma personagem secundária na sua história... Ainda estranhava as sensações que um simples olhar dela lhe causava. Ele se sentia... doente. Doente pela falta de interesse dela por ele. Pelo fato de ela parecer estar mais interessada na cor do seu cabelo do que em sua pessoapropriamente dita.

- Olá Lilá, olá Luna – cumprimentou-as Harry.

- Olá Harry – respondeu Luna, ainda distraída, a observar a chave de portal.

- Oi Harry – respondeu Lilá educadamente.

- Por que você cumprimenta apenas o Harry? – perguntaram os gêmeos, fazendo muxoxo.

Mas Lilá não teve nem tempo de se sentir constrangida. Luna avisou todos que era chegada a hora. Imediatamente o grupo colocou a mão em cima da chave de portal. A pequena garota fazia a contagem regressiva... Em segundos todos foram engolidos pelo escuro.

Não demorou muito para surgirem na margem de uma estrada. Era lá onde estava concentrado um grupo de uns 45 alunos, todos bruxos. Ron observava o local... Era uma rua um tanto quanto larga e... Cinza. Ela estava bem deserta, e se não fosse o estardalhaço de 45 estudantes, certamente estaria em uma paz tranqüila. Ele observou um certo tumulto mais à frente, a professora McGonagall berrava algo a respeito de pegar um ônibus...

_Ônibus?_

- Ohhhh... Vamos pegar um ônibus! – falou Ron animado para um Grifinório ao seu lado.

- É mesmo! – comemorou o outro.

- Ei... o que é um ônibus?

- Sei não. – Respondeu o mesmo, voltando a prestar atenção no que a professora falava.

_Ah... claro. Que interessante_.

- Harry, o que é um ônibus? – perguntou se sentindo levemente mal-humorado.

- É um retângulo com... er... patas. E com furos nas laterais... Ele... anda.

- Ohhh - exclamou – parece-me assustador, isso é um bicho?

- Acho difícil... Mas eu sempre desconfiei que sim.

- Que interessante... Você acha difícil que seja, mas desconfia que sim. Muito esclarecedor. Com certeza.

Harry o olhou irritado.

- Por que tá perguntando isso agora? – disparou ríspido.

- Nós vamos pro "planalto" com ele.

- DE ÔNIBUS?!

- Não. Voando!

- Oh sim, você quase me deu um susto... – respondeu o moreno, aliviado.

- OW meu saco... Harry! Mais que todos, você deveria ter entendido essa piada. – falou frustrado - E sim, vamos de ônibus.

- O QUÊ?!

- Meu filho, você quer que eu repita de novo, é?

- Ohh, ok. – finalizou Harry, voltando a se distrair com suas suposições a respeito de um universo paralelo, no qual existiria um lorde das trevas no mundo bruxo.

Ron o fitou incrédulo por alguns segundos.

Uma garota de cabelos cacheados curtos, que observava a conversa, aproximou-se cautelosamente de Ron.

- Pensei que seus pais não o deixariam vir...

Ele riu da sua suposição. Riu do modo com que ela sempre gostara de observar.

- Papai adorou a idéia dessa excursão. Eu pensei que ele chegaria a fazer as nossas malas por nós.

- Se decepcionou?

- Bom... – começou pensativo - eu nunca esperei ver meu pai e minha mãe despacharem seus filhos queridos para ter uma segunda lua de mel no Caribe... Não sei por que, mas tenho o pressentimento de que terei mais irmãos... Sinceramente... _não sei por que_. – concluiu com um ar macabro.

Hermione soltou uma risada e apontou na direção de uma enorme coisa branca que parecia flutuar pela rua cinzenta.

- O nosso ônibus chegou!

- Isso parece um Nôitibus! Por que ninguém me isso falou antes? Seria muito mais fácil, sabe?

Ignorando seu comentário, ela segurou sua mão e o puxou para formarem uma fila indiana. A mão dele era quente... Que bom, isso significava que ele estava vivo! Sentiu-se ridiculamente feliz com essa conclusão.

Ron estava muito distraído para notar o rubor que tomava conta das faces da amiga. Para notar seus olhinhos observadores e esperançosos, ele estava tão ocupado quanto Lilá. Do mesmo modo que Hermione sofria com sua indiferença, ele sofria com a indiferença da loira. Era uma reação em cadeia.

Após todos os alunos terem entrado no ônibus e tiverem feito a contagem, a professora McGonagall foi dar os avisos.

- Devo supor que todos os alunos leram o regulamente sobre o propósito dessa viagem, estou certa?

Um silêncio denunciador baixou no ônibus.

- Vejo que não – disse seca. Mas antes que continuasse a falar, uma mão se ergueu irritante e triunfantemente no ar.

- Sim, senhorita Granger?

Ron sempre se irritara com esse hábito... A garota havia hesitado um pouco antes de erguer seu braço no ar. Mas, no fim, era seu _dever_ fazê-lo, já que ninguém mais tinha _condição_ para tal.

- A viagem servirá para aprofundar nosso conhecimento no mundo trouxa. O objetivo é passarmos uma semana sem usarmos qualquer tipo de magia, valendo-nos apenas instrumentos trouxas, por isso estamos dentro de um ônibus e nos hospedaremos em um hotel comum...

- Obrigada, senhorita Granger, – cortou a professora Minerva. - por enquanto é o bastante. - Então, prosseguiu com uma voz cortante – Vocês estão terminantemente proibidos de usarem magia em qualquer de suas formas durante essa excursão. Qualquer aluno que for visto fazendo uso de sua varinha será punido severamente.

Cochichos de indignação foram ouvidos e olhares reprovadores lançados.

- Eu sinceramente acho que alguém fritou os seus neurônios. – ponderou Harry.

- Não, não. – discordou Ron - Acho mais que isso é falta de homem.

- Bote fé!! – exclamou Lino Jordan, da poltrona na fileira ao lado.

Uma cabeça ruiva surge no topo da poltrona da frente.

- Por Merlin, você sinceramente pensa que falta de homem pode fazer isso com uma garota? – perguntou Gina irritada.

- Se o efeito que a falta de mulher faz ao homem é o mesmo que a falta de homem causa a mulher, então... Eu tenho _certeza_ que sim.

- Concordo completamente – disse Harry animado.

O olhar questionador que Gina lançou para Harry passou despercebido para o mesmo, mas não por Hermione.

Merlin... Por que os homens eram tão tapados...? Tão ridículos, insensíveis e... Adoráveis. Essa era a desgraça da população feminina! Definitivamente.

- Ow! Noosssa, como isso balança, heim gente? Deus do céu... acho que vou vomitar. – exclamou um dos gêmeos aproximando-se pelo corredor.

- Fred controle-se, temos algumas damas aqui – repreendeu o outro, dando uma piscadela para Lilá Brown, localizada na poltrona à frente de Harry e Ron. Ela estava espremida, entre Gina e Hermione – mas, voltado à suposta doença mental da nossa querida professora, eu concordo totalmente com você irmãozinho! E é por isso que precisamos tomar algumas providências! Afinal, poderíamos ter uma semana incrível sem a vigilância dessa adorável macaca velha, não é?

- Eu sempre soube que tinha um irmão brilhante, mas nunca tive tanta certeza disso como agora. – disse Fred, fingindo uma voz embargada de respeito.

- Obrigado, obrigado. Você sabe que eu sou o mais bonito, mais inteligente...

- Ei! Ninguém falou de beleza aqui!

- Garotos, párem ok? – cortou Hermione – Não nos desviamos da questão principal, sim?

Ron bufou, ligeiramente irritado com o modo sabe-tudo de Hermione falar, fazendo-a se calar de repente e olhar para ele com um brilho no olhar que não conseguiu decifrar.

- Siim! _That's true baby_. Nós poderíamos transformá-la em um bicho e prendê-la...

- Oh claro! Idéia brilhante a sua Weasley. – cortou uma voz arrastada, carregada de sarcasmo e desprezo – Então você pretende lançar um feitiço de transformação na _professora_ de transfiguração... Brilhante! – surgiu um garoto loiro com um sorriso debochado na cara - Agora com certeza você superou todas as poucas expectativas que eu já fiz a respeito da sua inteligência.. Diga-me, oh poço de sapiência, de onde vem sua inteligência e sabedoria? Certamente deve ser genético.

- Malfoy, se você se acha tão inteligente por que não sugere algo? - rebateu Hermione, raivosa. A atenção de muitas poltronas ao redor agora estava neles.

- Vejamos quem fala agora... Parece que só temos mentes brilhantes aqui. Merlim, essa atmosfera culta e impregnada de sábios ensinamentos está me fazendo mal.

- Ok, estão dá o fora – cortou Lilá de repente, calando todos. Os seus olhos castanhos fitaram os olhos cinzentos dele por alguns instantes.

Ela nunca tivera uma indisposição séria com Malfoy... Ao menos não que Hermione soubesse ou se lembrasse. Nunca trocaram palavras. Nunca se intrometera em suas abrigas... Afinal o que ela ganharia comprando brigas alheias? Então... Por que ela fazia isso agora? Não era um pouco tarde para uma reação? Por que ela fazia isso agora... Por quê?

Alguns segundos se passaram em um silêncio tenso. Eles não haviam rompido o contato visual, como se desafiassem a ver quem faria primeiro. Então Lilá começou, falando lentamente, ainda com os olhos presos nos dele.

- Pretendemos passar uma semana agradável no planalto, Malfoy. Acredito que você também esteja interessado nisso, então acabe com suas briguinhas infantis e comentários estúpidos. – nesse ponto ela percebeu uma irritação crescente naqueles belos olhos cinzentos, mas tal sinal foi rapidamente disfarçado - De nada eles nos adiantam, tanto a nós quanto a você. Temos um problema em comum, então páre de agir como um lufa-lufa idiota e passe a agir como o sonserino que você é. Faça um sacrifício em nome do bem maior, Malfoy, cesse as hostilidades, você tem muito mais a perder se não nos ajudar – ela terminou do mesmo modo que começou, lentamente, olhando naquela íris cinzenta.

Sua voz era a única no fundo do ônibus.

Ninguém se atrevera a falar.

Lilá e sua bela voz, Lilá que sempre permanecera alheia a esses conflitos. Lilá que sempre prestara mais atenção na cor de cabelo dos outros estava _falando_ com sua voz suave e determinada. Ela estava _interferindo_.

Merlim... Quem interferia? Ninguém, ao menos que tivesse suas cartas na mesa, ao menos que tivesse algo em que se apoiar. Ela o tinha?

Deus... _Ron_ a apoiaria. Os gêmeos a apoiariam, _Harry_ a apoiaria... Então Gina também a apoiaria, ela a apoiaria... A Grifinória inteira a apoiaria... os garotos da Corvinal a apoiariam... Mas seria esse preço suficiente para recompensá-la por perder a neutralidade?

Havia um conflito histórico entre as salas. Havia os neutros, que conversavam com todos. E os que tomavam parte.

Aparentemente, Lilá tomou parte. Lilá, sangue-puro, tomou parte. E isso era, no mínimo, estranho... Por que a garota bonita e fútil tomaria parte? Será que ela apenas queria chamar mais a atenção?

Então Draco resolveu se pronunciar, e a conclusão da conversa chocou ainda mais os presentes. Seu tom era de deboche.

- Mais um poço de cultura resolveu se meter... não me faça rir, garota Brown. Você já leu algum livro? Sabes, algum livro de _verdade?_ Ou está mais ocupada pintando as unhas e fofocando a respeito do melhor partido do mundo bruxo? Poupe-me de sua hipocrisia, agora você levanta e fala bonito... Espera que eu engula tudo isso?

- Amor, vejo que você não é digno da casa em que se encontra. – falou Lilá friamente. – Se eu me interesso mais em pintar minhas unhas é por que não acho que exista algo mais interessante para fazer. E acredite, queridinho, você e suas briguinhas infantis não são nada interessantes. – Malfoy a escutava atentamente, sentia-se com raiva, mas acima de tudo estava desagradavelmente surpreso... Ela estava certa e isso o irritava profundamente. Estava certa quanto ao fato de que ele precisava cessar as hostilidades... Mas xingá-lo de imaturo, estúpido e arrogante era algo que o tirava do sério. Quem aquela _vadia_ pensava que era?

- Eu posso ser extremamente desinteressada a maior parte do tempo, mas quando foi preciso agir, queridinho, eu agi. E você, o que faz, heim? Tenho certeza de que é inteligente. Por que não supera isso? Ou será que não consegue? – terminou ela, abrindo um irônico sorrisinho no rosto. Muito parecido com o dele.

Ele sabia que ela o provocava, ele sabia que se continuasse com aquilo não ganharia nada, apenas perderia. Ela o colocara em uma sinuca de bico. Ele tinha que fazer exatamente o que ela disse e isso o desagradava. Lilá Brown... A Garota Brown era esperta. Ela ainda teria o que merece.

Sorriu, um sorriso esperto e preguiçoso se estendeu pelos seus lábios finos.

- Você tem alguma razão, garota Brown. Tiro meu chapéu para você. Eu os ajudarei. Cessarei as inimizades, mas não esperem de mim nenhuma gentileza, isto esta além de minha natureza.

Hermione ficou com a língua coçando. Queria falar, mas não era apropriado.

Depois disso o choque se abateu em todos nas redondezas. Teria Draco dado o braço a torcer?

Gina se sentiu incomodada. Aquela era uma vitória... sim, mas... Agora Harry não tirava seus olhos verde-esmeralda de Lilá. Ele simplesmente não tirou os olhos dela enquanto ela falava. Não tirou os olhos dela depois que ela finalmente desviou do olhar de Malfoy, e agora continuava com os olhos grudados nela. Era... _ruim_ a sensação que isso causava. Era tão... doloroso. Merlin, ela ia virar emo, seja lá o que isso significasse.

Gina soltou a respiração vagarosamente, tentando controlar suas emoções... Esse tipo de coisa era CHATA e a estava cansando. Na moral, por que ela foi logo se apaixonar por um tapado de carteirinha?

Começou-se uma discussão da qual ela não desejou participar.

Draco permanecia encostado em uma das poltronas, com os braços cruzados no peito, apenas escutando. Como diabos um Malfoy foi parar em uma excursão para desbravar o mundo trouxa? Ele até que tem uma bunda bonita...

Foi então que, de repente, o ônibus deu uma freada, jogando todos os alunos que estavam no corredor para a frente. Gritos de espanto e dor foram abafados por corpos que se chocavam e caíam pelo corredor. Barulhos surdos de corpos caídos foram ouvidos. Depois de parado, o veículo, ainda chegou a balançar para o lado, como se ameaçasse virar... Mas nada aconteceu. Gina Jazia no chão, à frente de sua poltrona, com a cabeça doendo ligeiramente e o lábio sangrando. Levantou-se procurando saber como estavam todos. Agora se abatia um silêncio por todo o local. Ela viu os gêmeos xingando alguém em algum canto. Viu Ron na poltrona a seu lado gemer baixinho e viu o que não gostaria de ter visto.

Um pouco antes de o ônibus resolver tentar acabar com a vida de alguns pobres bruxos, Lilá Brown tinha se levantado para tentar fazer a máquina de café funcionar. Ela havia ficado fascinada pelo equipamento, então resolvera se levantar para pegar café pra todos. Harry, muito simpaticamente, se ofereceu para ajudá-la.

Então o ônibus freou.

Agora Lilá estava caída no chão, Harry Potter, _seu_ Harry, havia caído exatamente em cima dela, e suas bocas se encontravam a centímetros uma da outra, se não fosse o antebraço em que ele se apoiava, eles teriam se beijado. Mas Gina não nem teve tempo de respirar aliviada. O braço cedeu e os dois, que se fitavam com as bocas entreabertas e respirações rápidas, se beijaram.

Não foi exatamente um beijo... Mas teoricamente fora um beijo, certo?

Eles não permaneceram lá parados no chão dando um amasso. Ele simplesmente caiu em cima dela, deu-lhe um beijo selinho e se separaram. Graças a Merlin Harry não era o do tipo aproveitador. Apesar de que, naquele momento, ele desejara intensamente ser.

Poucos viram a cena. O casal se separou silenciosamente, sem comentários, sem olhares.

Talvez Lilá tenha percebido. Talvez ela tenha percebido o olhar aflito de Gina. O olhar intenso de Harry.

Talvez...

Talvez ela tenha notado a mágoa no olhar de Ron. A decepção no olhar de Hermione. O olhar atento de Malfoy.

Talvez... se ela não tivesse miopia, ela pudesse ter percebido.

14:00

O ônibus quebrara.

_Que maravilha_. Pensou Draco Malfoy ao receber a notícia da professora McGonagall. Já não bastara ele entrar nessa excursão de merda, com pessoas extremamente desinteressantes e sujas, o ônibus quebrara. E ainda estavam na metade do caminho. _Maravilha._

Estava um calor dos infernos. E ele, Draco Malfoy, estava dentro de um ônibus? Ridículo... Se alguém tivesse dito a ele que passaria as suas últimas férias de verão na companhia de seus agradáveis companheiros do colégio, ele teria rido miseravelmente dessa pessoa. Mas agora a sua vontade era de socá-la violentamente. Deus do céu... precisaria de todo seu auto-controle.

A única pessoa decente que Draco tinha ao seu lado era o seu colega Blaise Zabine. Ele era inteligente e sabia manter uma conversa interessante, além de ser sonserino... Por que diabos ele também estava naquele ônibus?! Será que as famílias puro-sangue estavam enlouquecendo?

Com seus olhos cinzentos e um mal-humor visível ele observa a movimentação que se formava. Eles estavam em uma região mais quente do que ele estava acostumado... Isso o sufocava, sentia-se _agitado_. Pra piorar a situação não saía mais ar frio do teto. Vendo-se sem escolhas o loiro se dirigiu para a fila indiana que se formava no corredor. Precisava sair daquele lugar. Urgentemente.

Então... Surpreendeu-se. Não importava em qual país eles tinham ido parar, o sol definitivamente brilhava com mais intensidade por lá. Se não se incomodasse tanto com o calor e com a companhia, poderia apreciar mais a vista, poderia apreciar mais o local. Mas não poderia dar muita margem, não poderia _curtir_, teria que manter sua pose e isso era cansativo.

Protegeu a branca pele do seu rosto com um boné que fora comprado para ele, colocou uma coisa que escura que se assemelhava a um óculos no rosto e voltou a olhar em sua volta. Wow! O negócio trouxa realmente funcionava.

McGonagall não queria consertar o ônibus usando magia... Na realidade, ela parecia extremamente excitada com a perspectiva de terem que ligar por um _telefone_ e chamar socorro trouxa.

- Essa velha definitivamente precisa de homem... – disse mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa, enquanto sentava no meio fio da rua. Naquele momento pouco se importava com suas roupas caras, afinal, poderia comprar outras mais tarde. Nem em manter a pose. Ele iria aproveitar, nem que fosse por um segundo, aquela viagem.

Talvez fosse uma experiência interessante.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar, ele notou o grupo grifinório sentando ao seu lado. Isso _definitivamente_ era ter muita liberdade, pensou extremamente irritado. Mas permaneceu calado. Escutar suas conversas o divertia... Então, inclinando o tronco para trás e usando os braços como apoio ele virou seu resto para fitar o grupo dos certinhos. O sol ainda era forte, deixava tudo à sua volta mais claro... Ele definitivamente sofreria mais tarde se não usasse uma magia de proteção.

- Deus do céu... Alguém, por favor, segure essa mulher! Esse sol vai nos matar antes mesmo que a gente chegue ao "Planalto"!

Hermione riu do comentário de um dos gêmeos.

- Tomem – disse a morena, estendendo o braço, indicando que eles deveriam pegar o tubo que ela segurava – chama-se protetor solar. É meio oleoso, mas funciona quase tão bem quanto uma poção mágica.

- Wowww, nooossa Mione! Você é maravilhosa. Me dá essa coisa asquerosa aí Fred!

- Ecaaa! Isso parece cocô de pombo! – exclamou Ron enojado.

- Se não quiser passar, Ron, a escolha é toda sua – respondeu Hermione o dando um sorriso frio.

- Me dá essa porcaria! Deixa que eu passo. – falou emburrado.

Depois de alguns segundos de discussão a respeito da possível nocividade do protetor, Hermione comentou com uma voz baixa e um ar macabro:

- Vocês sabiam que os trouxas usam o protetor como forma de sedução?

- ohhhhhh!!– exclamaram todos juntos.

- Como? – sussurrou Ron, apavorado.

Ela apreciou a concentração de todos por alguns segundos, deliciada.

- Eles se aproveitam das garotas na praia e perguntam se elas não querem que eles passem o protetor nas costas delas.

Alguns segundos de silêncio...

- Elas gostam disso, é?

- É que não se consegue passar nas costas inteiras, aí precisam de ajuda. – falou ela balançando a cabeça em concordância.

- Alguém já passou a coisa branca nas tuas costas, Mione? – perguntou Ron, repentinamente curioso.

A morena fitou aqueles olhos azuis por alguns segundos, como se tentasse entender mais a fundo o que ele queria dizer. Sentindo-se espionada pelos mesmos olhos que ela fitava, a garota desviou o rosto para bater de cara com um Draco Malfoy de óculos escuros.

- Waaah! Merlin... acabei de ter a visão do inferno. – exclamou Ron ao ver o loiro de óculos escuros.

O loiro apenas torceu o canto do lábio, simulando o que poderia se tornar uma expressão de desprezo. Não se conseguia ver a expressão dos seus olhos.

- Ron, cale a boca! – cortou Hermione irritada. Fazer com que Malfoy cessasse as hostilidades foi algo muito importante, agora o irresponsável do seu amigo colocaria tudo a perder? De modo algum.

O Ruivo olhou para ela espantado.

- Bonito óculos, Malfoy. – uma voz suave se sobressaiu – Onde comprou?

Novamente o espanto se abateu sobre todos. O que Lilá havia dito era, de fato, verdade. Malfoy estava incrivelmente bonito com a coisa preta na cara, mas... Ninguém precisava explicitar aquilo, certo?

Até o próprio Draco se surpreendeu. Essa, de fato, era uma cena interessante, um Malfoy surpreso?

O loiro pensou inicialmente em insultá-la, mas até a sangue-ruim demonstrou civilidade, então ele, é claro, também demonstraria.

- Não sei. Eu não compro esse tipo de coisa.

Choque.

Ele não a insultou? O garoto foi... Simpático? _Ohhh._ Bom... Simpático ele não foi, mas... Comparado com seu comportamento habitual, aquilo era um progresso!

A professora McGonagall estava mais à frente com um cartaz feito com a junção de folhas de pergaminho, e grudados com cola. Só Merlin sabia onde diabos eles arranjaram cola... Nele estava escrito: Precisa-se de mecânico.

Gina se perguntava o que era um mecânico, quando um grupo de motoqueiros se aproximou do ônibus, todos usavam jaquetas pretas e quentes demais para aquele calor. Seriam eles os tais mecânicos? Ela nunca tinha visto motos como aquelas, elas eram... _diferentes_. Lembrou-se do filme trouxa que seu pai, um dia, a levou para assistir em um local apertado e azul, onde as pessoas pagavam para se sentar e ver algo sobre a vida de outro alguém, na parede.

No filme os caras maus andavam em motos, e as motos lembraram-na das que agora estavam a sua frente.

A professora de transfiguração foi ao encontro deles dando... pulinhos e soltando exclamações de alívio.

- Graças a Merlin, apareceram mecânicos! Vocês são mecânicos, não é? Ainda...

- Dona, isso é um assalto.

McGonagall piscou algumas vezes.

- Assalto...!? Longbotton, veja aí no dicionário se o significado dessa palavra é o mesmo no mundo bruxo – falou a bruxa, ignorando o motoqueiro barbudo.

Os homens de preto se entreolharam confusos e inseguros.

- Professora, é o mesmo.

- Oh, – disse ela ligeiramente chocada – Que interessante! Nunca fui assaltada! Diga-me, como é? Vocês pedem e agente pega pra vocês? Querem um suquinho, não? Está quente, né!?

Agora a vez de piscar alguma vezes foi a do barbudo, ele coçou a cabeça branca, pensando na sua resposta.

- É... Eu não estou gostando dessa brincadeira, não! Ou vocês nos passam os celulares e os _laptops_ ou a gente atira! Falou ele tirando uma espingarda da parte de trás da moto.

- Ei... o que é um celular? – perguntou baixinho um garoto ao lado de Gina.

- Não sei, acho que deve ser como eles chamam o dinheiro deles – cochichou ela de volta.

- Adoraria lhe ajudar senhor assaltante, mas o que é um Laptop?

- Professora, professora... – disse um garoto baixinho puxando o vestido dela - Ele tá com uma arma, aquela que aparece nas caixinhas com pessoas animadas dentro.

Ela se virou em direção ao garoto, ignorando novamente o assaltante.

- Oh, é aquilo que eles usam para oprimir e ameaçar as pessoas da sua mesma raça com desculpa de tê-las criado para proteção?

- É... Deve ser isso – concordou ele sem entender metade das coisas que ela falou.

Então ela voltou a se virar na direção dele.

- Por quanto você me vende?

- Eu... O QUÊ?

- Me vende por quanto? Estou interessada na arma!

- Oh... Por 200!

- Longbotton, dispomos dessa quantia?

- Sim, professora.

- Ok então me dê a arma, ela me pertence agora – disse ela entregando o dinheiro para o barbudo confuso.

- Ei! – exclamou ele, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de algo - Mas eu estava lhe assaltando!

- É verdade! Diga-me, duas malas está bom para você?

- Eu... sim – disse cabisbaixo, então aumentou o tom, como se fosse ele quem tivesse acabado de ter essa idéia – Isso mesmo! Me passe duas bolsas!

Então duas bolsas aleatórias foram tiradas do guarda-mala e entregues aos bandidos. Antes de ir, eles aproveitaram e consertaram o motor.

- Oh, essa experiência foi renovadora – declarou Minerva, suspirando e dando tchau para os motoqueiros. e então, voltou a assumir um ar sério – Vamos! Entrando no ônibus! Estamos partindo!

Todos entraram no ônibus e duas pessoas notaram o sumiço de suas malas.

- Professora McGonagall... Onde está minha mala? – perguntou um Draco atordoado, um tanto quanto distraído, mal contendo a agressividade na voz.

- Ahhh... sumiu.

Então ela se virou e olhou diretamente para os estudantes que haviam visto a cena do roubo.

- A mala se perdeu, entendem-me?

18:00

Chegaram de noite ao Planalto e descobriram que para se hospedar naquela época do ano, em algum hotel, deveriam ter feito reservas. Iniciou-se, então, uma peregrinação. Graças a um manual de escoteiro (só Merlin sabe o que diabos isso queria dizer) eles seguiram algumas orientações e compraram todas as barracas montáveis de todas as lojas das redondezas e montaram um acampamento.

Instalaram-se em um pedaço de terra plano relativamente perto da praia. Só que o lugar também era próximo de uma espécie de resquício de mata fechada com bichos estranhos inicialmente ignorados por todos.

Draco Malfoy estava com um mau humor batendo recordes. Agora teria que pedir roupas _emprestadas_. E isso era o cúmulo da humilhação. Para piorar tudo estava montando, _com as próprias mãos_, uma barraca minúscula que dividiria com Blaise Zabine. Para que diabos aquilo tudo serviria? Como se algum dia na vida fossem precisar saber alguma daquelas coisas! Ele, definitivamente, envenenaria McGonagall e a esquartejaria com uma faca mesmo, não era ela que estava a fim de ter uma experiência trouxa? Então ele a proporcionaria, pensou com os olhos cintilando.

Sua atenção foi desviada ao notar a garota Brown com um ar preocupado. O loiro se aproximou para escutar o que acontecera.

- Alguém viu minha mala? – perguntou Lilá preocupada.

- Nem – respondeu Fred – mas... Se você a perdeu posso emprestar minhas roupas para você – completou dando um sorrisinho.

- Er...

- De modo algum! – cortou Ron - não precisa se incomodar Fred, eu empresto minhas blusas para você Lilá. Esse aí é um pervertido cheio de segundas intenções.

- Eu é que tenho segundas intenções...? – perguntou Fred maliciosamente.

- Não precisma brigar garotos, eu empresto minhas roupas, relaxem – declarou Harry se aproximando.

- Não Harry, não precisa se incomodar. – falou decidido - Eu não estou brigando com o Fred, estou Fred?

- Se é você que diz... – respondeu o outro, divertindo-se.

- Não... Não é incômodo algum, além do mais, eu odeio ver irmãos tão gentis e amigáveis como vocês brigando – disse Harry se aproximando de Ron com um sorriso forçado na cara.

- Pf!!!!!!! - Fred e Jorge quase engasgaram com o sanduíche que comiam – não... eu – disse o outro tentando se controlar para não chorar de tanto rir – pode continuar... Não párem. – Jorge concordou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- É... garotos..

- Lilá, relaxe que eu vou lhe emprestar minhas blusas. Ron eu sei que você é muito legal, na moral, eu te admiro de mesmo com toda essa confusão, você se esforçar tanto para emprestar suas blusas para o próximo, mas relaxe, deixe eu te ajudar ok? Há há há – Falou encarando o amigo, ambos forçando sorrisos.

- Já que vocês têm tanta disponibilidade de roupa para emprestar, então por que não me emprestam, não é garotos? – Declarou Draco Malfoy, com um sorrisinho irônico no rosto.

Silêncio.

- É... Isso mesmo Harry! Caramba... Ainda bem que você resolveu me ajudar. Você pode emprestar suas roupas para o próximo, ou seja, para Malfoy – disse o ruivo sorrindo genuinamente, dando-lhe uma tapinha de incentivo e tentando sair do campo de visão do amigo.

- Calma, calma! Ron, volte aqui, garotinho. Há há há, agora que eu percebi o quanto você estava empenhado nesse trabalho, eu vou deixar que você empreste suas roupas para o Malfoy, além do mais seria ótimo se uma amizade florescesse entre vocês, né?

- Garotos, párem! Vocês vão brigar por isso?! – Gritou Hermione exasperada, lançando olhares reprovadores para os gêmeos, que se debatiam no chão de tanto rir, ela e Gina haviam chegado há pouco – Lilá é uma garota, para que diabos ira querer roupas masculinas?!

- É... para dormir?

Nesse ponto a morena sentiu vontade de socar o ruivo, algo que não combinava muito com sua personalidade, sempre equilibrada. Por quê... Por quê ele nunca conseguia olhar para ela? _Que divertido, heim?!_ Desejou intensamente que ele fosse gay... Desejou com todas as forças que ele e Harry se agarrassem naquele momento.

- Ok, Harry, você pode emprestar uma blusa sua certo?

- Claro, eu...

- Ótimo Harry. – cortou ríspida – Ron, empreste quatro camisas limpas para Malfoy, e você, Harry, vai emprestar três bermudas. E cale a boca. – mandou ela ao notar os sintomas de algum protesto - Malfoy... Seu amiguinho Zabini... ele não tem roupas par lhe emprestar?

- Ele estava com preguiça de trazer sua mala, então ainda está esperando que ela chegue por apartação – respondeu indiferente.

- Ele já arranjou roupa com alguém?

- Sim.

-Ótimo, quanto a você, Lilá. Eu e Gina te emprestaremos roupas.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha quanto ao fato de uma sangue-ruim estar mandando em todos o que fazer, e pior, o estava "ajudando". Aquilo, definitivamente, era ridículo.

A garota loira sorriu agradecida e Hermione sentiu o estômago se revirar. Merlin... Dai-me forças! Ela era uma garota equilibrada, certo? Garotas equilibradas não batem em amiguinhas frescas.

- Obrigada.

Virgínia Weasley escutou apenas uma parte da conversa, retirara-se antes do fim. Estava muito claro para ela do que aquilo se tratava... Era apenas o seu homem, que não era seu, dando em cima da amiga que não era sua. E novamente ela sobrando... _Caramba, Gina, que sorte, heim? Onde está o taco de beisebol para eu resolver esse problema de concorrência, heim?_

21:00

Era uma noite sem estrelas, Draco observou. Ele se acostumara a observar as estrelas por meio de seus telescópios. Gostava delas, eram brilhantes, e distantes, como... como se fossem inalcançáveis. Afastou-se do grupo, dobrou a barra da sua calça branca (presente de Potter), estava sem camisa. Não ousou deixar aquelas camisetas horrendas do ruivo tocarem seu corpo, era um tecido muito mais áspero do que ele estava acostumado. Então ficou assim... exposto.

Desceu para a praia, sozinho. Não queria companhia, mesmo a de Zabini... O sonserino era... entediante? O loiro não gostava de admitir, mas estar perto dos grifinórios era mais divertido. O vento que ia na direção da praia era forte, bagunçando seus cabelos e castigando sua pele branca exposta. Ele parecia quase um vampiro. Sentou-se na areia macia, deixando seus dedos do pé afundarem nela, e deitou-se lá.

Permaneceu deitado. O céu era vasto e, naquela noite, tinha uma coloração azul celeste, fazendo-o se sentir... vazio? Talvez precisasse de uma distração.

Ele viu uma sombra se mexendo perto dele. O loiro enfiou a mão no bolso e descobriu que não trouxera a varinha. Ergueu seus olhos a tempo dever uma garota sentar a seu lado.

Reconheceu-a imediatamente, não gostou.

- Vejo que você está se divertindo com essa viagem.

Ele quase sentiu vontade de rir com a petulância dela.

- Estou?

Ela continuou a fitar o mar, encolhendo-se com frio.

- Nunca pensei que um Malfoy se deitaria em uma praia.

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e ergueu seu tronco, encarando-a.

- Por quê esta aqui, Weasley? Foi chutada novamente?

- Sim, _para variar_... E obrigada por sua delicadeza. Vejo que a única pessoa que não percebeu que eu estou gostando do Harry é o próprio Harry.

- E daíO imbecil do seu irmão também não desconfia – falou indiferente.

- Verdade... Ei! Não chame meu irmão de imbecil!

- Mas é o que ele é garota, e se você não gosta do modo de como eu o chamo, pode dar o fora.

- Não estou afim.

- Então... por que está aqui?

- Eu estava pensando... Eu estou na seca. Harry não consegue olhar apara mim e perceber que eu sou do sexo feminino, apesar, é claro, de eu possuir um par de seios e nada entre as pernas. Enfim, estou de saco cheio.

- Então... Você veio procurar consolo nos braços do Draco malvado? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Mais ou menos isso, Draco malvado.

Ele a olhou ligeiramente intrigado. A mais nova dos Weasley estava se oferecendo para um Malfoy? Ela devia estar realmente mal. Ele abriu um sorriso torto. Seus olhos percorreram o rosto da ruiva... Ela até que era bonitinha...

- E o que o imbecil do seu irmão vai dizer?

- Desde quando você se importa com isso, Malfoy?

- Se você me pedir eu fico com você.

Merlin... Para responder aquilo, ele também deveria estar mal.

- Draco malvado, lobo mau, super-homem, o que você preferir, me agarre, por favor – declarou a garota sorrindo maliciosamente.

_Super-homem?_

- Garota, não gosto de meninas chorosas. Você sabe que vai se arrepender mais tarde.

- Talvez... Mas quem vai se importar com isso? Rapaz... Harry com certeza que não! – ela se aproximou do rosto dele, havia algo nos olhos dela que o atraiu por alguns segundo, era... Raiva? – Malfoy, eu quero apenas te agarrar e sair da fossa em que eu entrei, posso?

Então ele pegaria aquela mulher abandonada, se aproveitaria do corpo dela como ela sabia que ele faria e fim.

Ele não olhou duas vezes naqueles olhos castanhos. Ergueu o braço e a puxou pela nuca para um beijo agressivo, fazendo-a cair em cima dele. u aquela cintura fina e deixou uma das mãos correr pelo corpo esguio dela, causando uma onda de estremecimentos. Ele mantinha a outra mão pressionando sobre a nuca dela, aprofundando o beijo. Era tudo pelo prazer... Pela carne, pelo desejo.

Sentiu-a suspirar e isso o excitou. Sentiu as mãos dela percorrerem seu corpo, e a falta de ar atacando-os. A boca dela era vermelha, macia e sedenta. Sua língua era quente, a curva do seu corpo era tentadora.

Como nunca reparara nela antes? Perguntava-se como apenas a garota Brown chamara sua atenção. E se impressionava com a estupidez de Potter, de fato, ele era um santo, e santos vão pro céu. Graças a Merlin Draco queria ir pro inferno.

Foi então que ele notou duas sombras os observando.

- Amor... Temos visitas. – Draco sabia que Gina não era amor algum, mas fez questão de chamá-la assim na frente deles, era um prazer sádico. Na realidade, ele não sabia quem estava machucando, mas tinha certeza de que era _alguém_.

Apenas sorria para Harry Potter e Lilá Brown, que os observavam estáticos.

Gina, ainda entretida com a pele macia do seu pescoço, ergueu sua face corada para o casal à sua frente e deixou escapar um gemido agudo. Malfoy tinha razão, ela se sentiu tão... culpada? _Isso era ridículo._

Rapidamente, tratou se erguer e encará-los. O que diria?

- Eu... – não iria se desculpar - Não contem pro Rony, ele não vai ficar muito feliz... – Por que se desculparia?

Ela fixou seus olhos em Harry, ele a observava atentamente. Seus olhos verdes percorreriam seu corpo procurando os vestígios das atividades recentes. Havia uma marca vermelha na linha do seu pescoço pálido, os cabelos ruivos dela estavam desalinhados, sua face estava corada e os lábios vermelhos. Aquilo o incomodou. Incomodou mais do que gostaria. Sentiu seu sangue esquentar.

- Gina... como... COMO VOCÊ OUSOU?! Meu Deus, Ele é DRACO MALFOY! Como você conseguiu se rebaixar tanto!? Tenho nojo de você... Nojo. – seus olhos faiscaram.

Por alguns segundo ela permaneceu parada, olhando-o. Mesmo estando escuro, ela viu raiva naqueles olhos verdes, viu repulsa. Harry a acharia suja agora? Algo disparou em sua mente. _FILHO DA PUTA_!_ Seu imenso filho da puta_! Algo a tirou do seu estado de transe e fez com que seus olhos castanhos adquirissem uma coloração vermelha. Era uma raiva que crescia e emergia. Merlin, ela seria muito tapada se apenas se entregasse a sentimentos de auto-piedade.

Então riu. Riu alto.

- Quem diabos, Harry Potter, você pensa que é para me julgar? – o seu tom era gelado, mas o que ela queria era gritar – Então você acha que eu me rebaixei... Nunca pedi sua opinião! – sua voz se elevou - Você é um hipócrita! Aonde foi parar o papo de não hostilidade e cooperação com a sonserina agora, heim Potter? – nesse ponto ela ergueu mais a cabeça e riu, seu tom de voz era cortante - Você é um egoísta filho da puta, sabia? Se o garotinho Potter, que eu sempre considerei um amigo, diz que pensa _isso_ de mim, me julga tão facilmente... Então – Gina sorriu - eu prefiro não ter esse homem como amigo.

Sem esperar resposta, a garota se virou e olhou diretamente para o loiro que jazia sentado na areia.

- Draco, amor, vamos?

Ele a observou surpreso. Não esperava por isso.

Passara toda a discussão idiota olhando para a garota Bown. Havia algo naqueles belos olhos, algo que ele já vira antes, mas que não conseguia identificar ou descrever. Ela apenas permanecia parada, com o vento bagunçando seus cabelos compridos, observando-o. Ele ainda precisava dar o troco pela sua insolência no ônibus, por tê-lo chamado de infantil... Mas...

Novamente se sentiu preso por aqueles olhos escuros. Não gostava dessa sensação, por isso quando a bela e carente Weasley o chamou ele se ergueu e a seguiu. Queria algo de que pudesse se desprender fácil, a ruiva representava isso.

Não olharam para trás quando Gina e ele rolaram na areia, nus. Quando ele sentiu entrando dentro dela, quando ela gemeu, quando ela foi consumida por sua boca, por sua língua, pelos seus olhos. Era prazer que eles buscavam, era um alucinógeno, uma fuga rápida e indolor.

Eles conseguiram. E depois dizem que apenas drogas serviam para isso.

2ª dia 9:00

Lilá Brown acordou se sentindo usualmente vazia. Fitou o teto triangular da sua tenda. Luna se mexia ao seu lado, soltando palavras incoerentes. A loura se permitiu ficar daquele modo por algum tempo... Ontem, depois que voltaram da praia, Harry não disse uma palavra. Lilá sorriu. Mesmo sem saber, Gina atiçara o santo Potter. Mostrara para ele que ela não estava mais à sua disposição. O pobre garoto deveria estar agora... _Perturbado_. De fato, a cena fora muito forte, ela se surpreendera ao notar o quão chocada ela própria ficara. Ela gostaria de estar sem a lente de contato na ocasião...

Foi uma cena tão erótica que estimulou sua imaginação...

Balançou a cabeça levemente, como para tirar tais pensamentos de lá, não precisava deles. Já havia sonhado com aquilo e isso era o bastante para irritá-la. Notou que dormia com a camisa de Potter... Voltou a pensar em Gina, a pensar em Draco. NÃO! Não iria pensar em Draco, nem em Gina nem em ninguém! Sentindo-se frustrada, pegou seu biquíni e se trocou, iria tomar um banho de mar. Saiu da tenda ainda amarrando uma curta saia em seus quadris. Sus cabelos castanhos claros, quase louros, estavam longos, cobrindo a parte de cima de seu biquíni.

Olhou ao redor, deviam ser umas nove horas da manhã e Merlin... ali fazia sol. Caminhou até a praia, deixando a areia penetrar entre os seus dedos do pé e o sol refletir em seus cabelos. Ela percebeu... Percebeu os olhares virando em sua direção. Já se acostumara.

Ele não conseguia definir... Não conseguiria dizer qual era a cor exata dos cabelos de Lilá Brown. Naquele momento, com o sol refletindo neles, eles se tornavam dourados... Quase como se possuísse brilho próprio. Quando a tarde chegava... O tom deles era mais escuro, eles ficavam castanho claro, realçando mais sua pele branca. À noite eles ficavam... Quase escuros, mas permaneciam claros, realçando a escuridão que sempre reinava nos seus olhos.

Os garotos jogavam alguma espécie de jogo na praia... Notou a ruiva sentada ao lado de Granger. Provavelmente a morena já fora inteirada dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Era estranho o contraste. A ruiva parecia tão... Saudável e bonita, enquanto a morena exibia um olhar triste. Harry Potter olhava eventualmente para o local onde as duas estavam. Lilá admirou silenciosamente a ironia da vida.

Sentou-se ao lado delas. Sabia que não era bem-vinda, mas... ela deveria se importar? Fixou seus olhos negros no que acontecia à sua frente, dando um aceno de cabeça para as garotas.

Era um jogo estranho... As pessoas pulavam para bater em uma bola... e tinham que bater nela para fazer com que esta passasse por uma rede no meio da quadra... Não podiam deixá-la cair no chão.

Notou a movimentação na praia, trouxas caminhavam pela areia quente, ocasionalmente um grupo de adolescentes passava e olhavam curiosos para os bruxinhos de Hogwarts. Um grupo de garotas, em especial, ficou fascinada pelos tipos físicos expostos no jogo de vôlei.

De fato, se Lilá tentasse prestar atenção, ela poderia, talvez, ficar levemente interessada.

Draco Malfoy, que estava muito ocupado tentando arranjar uma maneira de bater decentemente na bola, percebeu, tardiamente, a chegada de platéia. Levantou uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente surpreso com a ousadia daquelas garotas. Elas soltavam gritos e apontavam descaradamente, sentiu-se irritado com tamanha vulgaridade. Voltou a olhar em volta e se deparou com a sexy-e-delgada-Gina, ao lado da sua amiga infeliz-e-sem-graça-Granger. Ao lado das suas estava ela. Já a tinha notado, mas mesmo assim, havia algo de diferente nela toda vez que seus olhos voltavam a fitá-la.

Enquanto jogavam o barulho da platéia começava a deixá-los... estressados.

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione Granger acompanhavam o movimento trouxa... Não estava gostando daquilo, visto que Ron era alvo de alguns olhares sedentos. E ela sabia... Sabia que ele estava adorando aquilo. Como ela poderia gostar de um homem assim?! Onde estava seu orgulho e toda aquela baboseira romântica que deveria existir em... romances?

Mesmo com calor, a morena não tirou o blusão preto que vestia. Tinha pegado emprestada de Ron algum tempo atrás e desde então gostava de usá-lo. Seus cabelos cacheados estavam presos em um coque para que o vento não os bagunçassem.

O jogo terminou, os garotos se jogaram na areia, exaustos.

Hermione desviou momentaneamente seu olhar para o mar, mas uns gritinhos chamaram sua atenção. As garotas trouxas tinham cercado Ron, Harry e Malfoy. Imediatamente olhou para Gina, a ruiva esboçava uma cara de profunda indignação.

- Eu não quero mais saber, Mione! Ele que vá pro inferno. Aquele gay... Me diz uma coisa, eu sou tão pouco olhável?!

- Ele não é gay, ele gosta da Lilá.

– Oh, sim, que notícia animadora... Desisti! E você deveria fazer o mesmo, sabia? Deixe de ficar babando pelo pamonha do meu irmão... Outro gay!

- Ele não é gay, ele gosta da Lilá.

- Rapaz... Onde está essa menina para eu desfigurá-la?

- Do seu lado...

- Ok, ok. Irei descontar minhas frustrações no mar. Tchau! Estou de saco cheio! Faça-se notar, Mione. Meu irmão tem um problema crônico de cegueira e ego inflamado. Tente curar ele.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra a ruiva beijou sua testa e partiu pro mar.

_Faça-se notar._

Então ela viu Ron correndo pela areia, em sua direção. Seu coração acelerou levemente quando ele parou para recuperar o fôlego, bem à sua frente.

_Esperança_...era esse o sentimento que a inundou naquele momento. A morena de cabelos cacheados e olhos tristes tentou lhe estender um sorriso, mas este rapidamente se apagou com as palavras seguintes.

- Mione, me dá uma ajudinha aqui! Eu preciso daquela coisa branca nojenta, as garotas pediram para esse garoto sexy aqui – disse ele lhe dando uma piscadela, apontando para o próprio tronco desnudo - passar aquilo nas costas delas.

Ele não notou a camiseta que ela usava.

- Na minha mala, bolso direito.

- Obrigado, Mione, você é uma santa! – disse dando-lhe um sorriso brincalhão.

Para piorar sua humilhação, Ron demorou-se em uma olhada a Lilá, ao seu lado. A morena permaneceu imóvel, vendo a cena se desenrolar.

- Tire essa blusa – uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Os seus olhos castanhos se fixaram em Lilá, com um brilho levemente irritado, tentando compreender o que a garota queria dizer com aquilo.

- Você não ouviu o que sua melhor e única amiga lhe disse? Faça-se notar, Granger. Você é mais bonita que aquelas garotas trouxas, mas... precisa deixar que ele saiba disso não é?

- Eu n-não quero – gaguejou, confusa com essa estranha intimidade – que ele goste de mim apenas pela aparência.

A loira revirou os olhos com aquela afirmação tão clichê e tão pouco aplicável na prática. Hermione estava se revelando uma heroína de novela mexicana... Inocente, pura e despretensiosa. Ou seja: Facilmente enganada.

- A questão é: Ele precisa ver que você não é a irmã dele.

-... Eu... – Mas ela perdeu a fala porque, novamente, ele andava em sua direção, só que dessa vez acompanhado.

Sentiu a garganta se fechar, faltando-lhe ar.

- Vocês não se importam de a gente sentar aqui, né garotas?

Lilá estreitou os olhos por alguns instantes, deixando Ron confuso, então apenas sorriu.

- Relaxem, eu e Mione já estamos de saída, prometi a uns amigos meus que a apresentaria a eles.

O ruivo apenas ignorou o último comentário, acomodando-se com suas novas amigas na areia quente as praia.

- Acalme-se, garotinha, o cabelo da maioria delas é tingido com tinta barata, uma pobreza, não? – disse-lhe a sorridente Lilá, enquanto caminhavam.

Hermione parou imediatamente e a fitou incrédula.

- Como... como? A única coisa que você se preocupa e diz nesse momento é sobre a cor do cabelo delas? – a voz dela saiu fraca e indignada.

- Queridinha... Você não percebe nada, não é mesmo? Sim eu sou uma garota fútil. Nunca disse que não o era. Eu me preocupo com questões aparentemente irrelevantes porque não existe nada, absolutamente nada que eu preze, que eu almeje ou que me interesse. Eu sou uma garota vazia, sem sentimentos, totalmente desapegada. Perdoe-me se não sou tão sensível a seus problemas.

- Por que pede perdão se realmente não se importa?!

- Porque eu preciso ser sociável, apesar de tudo, preciso ser educada e honrar os meus pais. Preciso concordar com o que não concordo, apenas porque alguém acha que isso é o "correto". Não é isso que todos fazemos? Seguimos as regras de conduta de uma sociedade? Eu apenas obedeço à lei do bom convívio. – finalizou ela estendendo-lhe um sorriso que a morena, ao seu lado, sabia ser falso.

- ... Eu não entendo. Por que... Por que você quer me ajudar, então...?

- Não chame isso de ajuda, eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa que finge se preocupar com os outros, digamos que eu seja apenas uma observadora. Nunca me envolvo na trama da minha própria vida, eu vejo as situações sem necessariamente vivê-las. Por isso, quero saber no que isso vai dar.

- Merlin... Esse seu papo é um tanto quanto assustador.

A loira ao seu lado riu.

- Nunca haviam me denominado assim, obrigada!

- Isso não foi um elogio.

- Eu o tomo como elogio.

13:00

Ron estava com fome. Muita fome.

Na realidade, ele tinha sido convidado a almoçar com as garotas trouxas, mas... Não sabia se seria seguro sair com elas sozinho, além de que algumas se mostravam tão interessadas no seu amigo moreno, que ele tinha começado a se irritar. Já bastava o ruivo ter que disputar a atenção de Lilá, agora, mesmo não estando presente, o seu melhor amigo também dividia as atenções com ele. Isso estava ficando cansativo.

Depois de se despedir das garotas ele vagou à procura do pessoal. Onde estaria Mione? Talvez com algum garoto... Não. Hermione é do tipo comportada... não ficaria de papo mole com qualquer trouxa que aparecesse. Riu da idéia. Hermione com algum garoto? Duvidava muito que a garota se separasse dos seus tão amáveis livros.

Subiu a encosta que dava pro acampamento e continuou a caminhar, olhando para os lados. Devido a algumas árvores, não conseguia ter uma visão ampla do local.

E lá estava ela. Sentada em um tronco de madeira, com seus cabelos cacheados finalmente soltos, vestindo um blusão preto horroroso e... segurando um livro, _Pra variar_.

- Olá Mione! Vejo que você esta com seu melhor amigo... oh! O que é que você estava escrevendo?! – perguntou surpreso e curioso, ao vê-la fechar o caderno quando ele chegou.

- Nada que te interesse.

- Obrigado pela simpatia e delicadeza que me toca.

- Disponha.

O ruivo a olhou, piscando, por alguns segundos. Não entendendo o motivo da irritação da amiga, resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Er... O almoço... quando sai? – perguntou inseguro.

Ela olhou dentro dos seus olhos, havia algo nos olhos castanhos da garota que o incomodou ligeiramente.

- McGonagall falou que iríamos almoçar em um restaurante trouxa.

- Ah sim... E quando vai ser isso?

- Mione, consegui a... Olá Ron. – disse Lilá bruscamente e então se virou na direção da morena – Vamos?

- Sim, sim. Tchau Ronald.

Ele permaneceu parado até vê-las entrar em alguma outra barraca. Desde quando aquelas duas eram amigas? E desde quando Hermione o chamava de Ronald? Era impressão dele ou algo estava acontecendo?

- Irmãozinhoooo! diga-me, por que essa testa enrugada?

E foram todos a pé, por uma estrada de barro, para o restaurante.

- Merlin, Deus, Buda! Alguém por favor... faça essa mulher parar – exclamou Ron um pouco sem ar, enquanto a poeira e o vento castigavam sua pele.

- Eu tenho... Tenho a impressão, sabe Ron, que essa doida quer nos matar! – reclamou o outro, meio distraído. Ele parecia pensativo.

- Harry, você ainda tá na "impressão"!? Essa mulher tá na seca e quer descontar sua ira na gente!

- Vocês poderiam, por favor, parar de fantasiar? Isso não é nenhuma brincadeira!

- Mione... Relaxe, você é séria demais. – repreendeu-a Ron, então continuou animado – Qual é o plano?

- Não tem plano, meu caro irmãozinho, somos inúteis!

- Garotos, vamos parar com esse papo cheio de cultura e inteligência, sim? Nós chegamos! – declarou Gina.

Silêncio.

Pela primeira vez, desde aquela noite, ele se virou para fitá-la, mas não conseguiu olhá-la nos olhos.

- Wow! Uma churrascaria?! – declarou Fred animado.

- Que interessante, sim! Mas... O que é uma churrascaria? – perguntou Ron, sendo sarcástico.

- É um lugar onde vendem churrasco, você nunca comeu churrasco?!

- Não... e você? – perguntou Harry.

- Também não.

Lilá observava Potter... Era estranho o fato de o moreno estar dividindo sua atenção entre ela e a ruiva. O mais divertido ainda era perceber que ele era ignorado pelas duas.

Um meio-sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios. Aquilo seria tão divertido!

Todos se acomodaram e logo começaram a descobrir os termos exóticos de que os trouxas chamavam os vários tipos de comida.

- Buchada... ei, ei – Ron virou-se para Harry – Você já comeu tripa de bode?

- Eght... não – falou o outro enojado – Por quê?

- Tem isso no cardápio... Mais que merda! Eu não acredito que a gente vai comer isso!

- Ron, olha esse! Essa coisa preta chama-se... chama-se feijão! – exclamou Harry, sentindo-se um pouco mais animado.

- ohh – exclamou o outro admirado – sinistro! Pra que serve?

- Pra comer, né?!

- Merlin... mate essa mulher! MATEE!

Gina ainda conseguia ver claramente o nojo estampado naqueles olhos verdes, ainda se lembrava perfeitamente. Sentiu vontade de rir e se obrigou a soltar a faca que estava em cima do seu prato, precisava ter pensamentos mais amigáveis.

Enquanto a comida que McGonagall escolheu era servida, ela se lembrou de algo importante.

- Ron, aquelas garotas com quem você estava conversando, vieram falar comigo... – vendo nenhuma reação ela prosseguiu - Elas vão dar uma festa hoje de noite, parece que o pai de uma delas é dono de uma boate... Bom, convidaram a gente.

- Boate?

- Sim, irmãozinho! Uma boate é um local no qual pessoas jovens se vestem e agem conforme um conceito pré-existente com o objetivo de impressionar garotas ou garotos, a intenção final de toda essa farsa é: dançar (ultimamente o que menos importa), beijar e beber – declarou Fred, atento à conversa.

- Gina eu te amo! Aonde é isso? – Perguntou animado.

- À beira mar... Dá pra ir a pé. Elas me mostraram.

- Ei! Precisamos falar com McGonnagall antes! – alertou Hermione.

- Mione, deixa de ser chata! Peraí! As garotas me querem, não atrapalhe!

- Ela disse _todo_ o colégio Ron. Não é só você. – lembrou-o Gina.

- Deixem-no sonhar, faz bem. – replicou Jorge do outro lado da mesa, rindo.

19:00

- Eu não sei não...

- Relaxe, garota, eu aproveitei o resto da tarde e fiz algumas compras em umas lojas trouxas. E essa roupa que eu lhe comprei ficou boa, não ficou Gina?

- Ficou... E SOLTE ESSE CABELO, DROGA! Minha filha, você vai ficar de luto por que meu irmão é um pamonha? Onde está sua sensatez agora, Hermione?

- Já avisaram para o resto do pessoal, da festa?

- Só para alguns... Ei! Bote isso AGORA!

20:00

Os garotos ficaram realmente impressionados... Era uma grande, grande boate.

Lembrava muito um velho casarão. Por dentro havia longas e grossas pilastras gregas, que se ligavam ao alto teto. O piso era de madeira e nas paredes tinham pinturas de anjos, havia mesas e poltronas ao redor do enorme salão, toda a iluminação era presa ao teto, iluminando tudo com luzes coloridas. Era tudo muito luxuoso.

O combinado seria esperar pelas meninas na porta, mas vários alunos de Hogwarts já haviam entrado e a curiosidade os estava matando.

As garotas trouxas já pareciam estar à espreita, pois quando os garotos entraram não tardaram a aparecer, rodeando-os.

Draco Malfoy não gostou, trouxas o cercavam e flertavam com ele... Ele não conseguia evitar de sentir nojo. Estava em um ambiente trouxa, comendo comida trouxa, cercado de trouxas. Era preconceituoso e aquilo estava forçando seus limites.

Procurou com o olhar as amiguinhas de Potter, mas infelizmente, ou felizmente, não encontrou nenhuma. Dirigiu-se ao bar e foi tentar arranjar algo para beber.

- Eles não nos esperaram! – constatou Gina, indignada, parada em frente à boate.

- Tanta arrumação... para nada. Eu vou virar emo.

- Homens... Criaturas impacientes, essas, não?

Então se encaminharam para a entrada, o segurança procurou seus nomes na lista. Lilá observou seu dedo parar em algum ponto, como se ele tivesse encontrado os nomes delas, mas... seus olhos se demoraram e ele parecia indeciso. O enorme homem chamou um outro segurança e após uma ligação ele se virou para as três garotas e falou:

- Seus nomes não estão aqui.

- O QUÊ?! Mas como assim?! Nossos amigos acabaram de entrar!

- Sim, por que eles estão na lista.

Gina piscou algumas vezes, e quando percebeu o que se acontecia, estava vermelha de raiva.

- Fomos enganadas!

- Calem-se, venham comigo. – sussurrou Lilá, procurando sair da vista do segurança.

- Fomos enganadas! – repetiu Gina incrédula, enquanto se deixava ser levada.

- Sim, parece que aquelas garotas estão jogando um joguinho perigoso com a gente. – falou a loira friamente – Acredito que isso seja uma provocação, e vai ter troco.

- Ela tá provocando a gente?!

- Talvez seja só um joguinho para se mostrar. Elas são garotas ricas e fúteis, bem parecidas comigo... Estão nos provocando. A pergunta é vamos entrar na brincadeira e trazer os garotos de volta? Ou vamos deixá-los se divertirem sem nós?

Hermione riu.

- Aquela festa é nossa... Acredito que essa é a parte em que eu entro com a solução, certo?

- Você deve saber algum modo de usar magia, sem que a professora perceba...

- Se trouxermos McGonagall pra festa, a gente entra.

- O QUÊ?!

- Isso mesmo. Vamos buscá-la.

Lilá e Gina a olharam como se ela fosse alguma espécie de louca.

- Vamos lá garotas! Vai ser interessante descobrir a cara dos meninos quando avistarem sua querida professora.

20:20

- Professora... ouvi dizer que hoje vai ter uma festa trouxa muito popular... Pena que a gente não pode ir, né? E o pior é que uma festa tão tradicional da cultura trouxa... a gente ia poder aprender tanto, ia ser tão instrutivo! – declarou Hermione Granger fazendo uma carinha triste enquanto falava.

- E por que não dá pra ir!? – perguntou Minerva sentindo seu coração tocado pela tristeza da sua aluna.

- Precisamos ser convidados... E nosso nome não está na lista, o cara que fica na porta não quer deixar a gente entrar... – nesse ponto, a morena fungou e olhou para baixo, fazendo cara de quem está sofrendo as chagas de Cristo.

- Não chore, minha querida, não chore! Eu... eu, vou permitir que vocês aparatem lá pra dentro, ninguém vai se importar, certo? Mas eu preciso ir com vocês, afinal, não posso perder tanta cultura e tradição!

- Obrigada pro-professora, a senhora é muito boa-aa – disse a morena com a voz carregada de emoção. Então, virou-se ligeiramente e sorriu para a loira escondida atrás da árvore.


	2. Chapter 2

20:30

- Nossa... Isso é... grande e...

- Luxuoso – completou a loira.

- Não pensei que boates fossem assim.

- Não pensem, procurem seus garotos.

- E depois que encontrarmos, o que vamos fazer, heim? O que sugere Lilá? – ironizou Gina, ficando cara a cara com a loira.

- Boa pergunta, não os procurem. Faça o que vocês quiserem. Eles certamente já estão muito ocupados agora, não?

A ruiva conteve o assomo de irritação que cresceu dentro dela. Lilá era legal, era chata, era irritante, era compreensiva, era fútil, era útil.

- Quanta cultura aqui, né! – afirmou a professora animadamente ao ver casais se agarrando na parede. – Merlin, Merlin, preciso de uma bebida. Adeus, garotas, investiguem o mundo trouxa! Anatomicamente falando, ouviram?! – gritou ela por cima dos ombros – NÃO ME DECEPCIONEM!

- Eu escutei o que pensei ter escutado? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim, escutou...

- Quem abduziu nossa professora?! Tragam-na de volta, por favor. – vendo os olhares confusos a si lançados, completou – Esqueçam. Vamos, eu vou me divertir... e vocês?

Hermione procurou uma cabeleira ruiva entre a multidão que se movia no ritmo frenético da música. Estava escuro, as luzes jorravam em cima delas, os flashes, os corpos que dançavam em ritmo perfeito. Ela não conseguiu vê-lo.

Então, seus olhos castanhos cuidadosa e sutilmente pintados, notaram a atenção de alguns homens para a sua roda. Notou olhares em seu corpo, nela toda. Sentiu-se corar e desviou seus olhos, para bater em cima de uma Lilá. Havia um sorriso naquele belo rosto. A loira achava essa atitude inocente e dramática da morena tãão... de novela mexicana.

Logo as três começaram a seguir o ritmo da música, era estranho o modo como elas faziam sentido juntas, de como o modo diferente de dançar e de suas aparências equilibrava a beleza das três.

Aos poucos, os trouxas começaram a abrir mais espaço para as três bruxinhas dançarem, para admirá-las.

Draco Malfoy havia descoberto uma maravilha do mundo trouxa. Chamava-se vodca. Ele tomou umas bebidas muito loucas que o barman o dera, e sinceramente achava que estava em uma realidade muito alternativa, pois estava crente de que vira a professora Minerva se sentar ao seu lado. Merlin, só faltava ver a fadinha verde do absinto que tomara...

A sua alucinação em forma de professora foi falar com ele. Mas que merda! Até em outras realidades aquela peste o perseguia!

- Malfoy! Vejo que você está conhecendo melhor as bebidas dos trouxas! Que interessante...! O senhor está bem?! Oh, deve ser a emoção de tantas novas descobertas... diga-me o que você recomenda?

- Ab-absinto.

- Preciso depois chamar as garotas para conhecer tais maravilhas!

Essa informação captou sua atenção.

- As amigas de Potter estão aqui? – perguntou rouco.

- Claro, eu as trouxe, estão perto de uma pilastra aí! Oh obrigada, a cor é verde mesmo? – perguntou curiosa para o barman.

Draco não escutou o resto da conversa. Ele não sabia por que, mas foi procurá-las, precisava encontrá-las.

Ron estava perdido... Há pouco estava se agarrando com uma garota muito bonita da qual ele não se lembrava o nome... mas aí uma outra amiga a chamara e ela desapareceu. Ele ainda permanecera encostado na parede esperando sua volta, mas finalmente percebeu que levara um fora.

Agora procurava sua irmã mais nova... Ela deveria estar ali, certo? Junto com ela certamente estava a bela Lilá e sua quase-irmã, Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter estava ocupado demais prensando uma garota cheia de energia contra a parede. Ela o beijava com... força. A imagem mental da noite ainda povoava sua mente e lhe trouxe desagradáveis sensações. Precisava descarregar a tensão que sentia... Desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço da ofegante garota, ela disse-lhe algumas palavras incoerentes... As mãos dele não tinham pudor e subiam por dentro de sua blusa, escorregando pela sua pele suada. Ela gemeu quando ele massageou seus seios. Oh deus... Precisavam sair de lá e encontrar um lugar mais... Discreto.

Ron já avistara seu amigo e sua animada parceira, quase sentiu inveja da sua sorte, mas... talvez ele quem terminasse sendo o invejado, afinal ele iria encontrar Brown, quem sabe se ela estiver carente...

Então ele avistou uma cabeleira ruiva, logo depois conseguiu identificar uma outra cabeça loira e uma morena. Abriu caminho com certa... dificuldade. Notou que elas estavam em cima de algo elevado, e que os trouxas à sua volta impediam qualquer outra pessoa de subir. Conseguiu se aproximar mais, quando ia tentar chamar a atenção de alguma delas ele sentiu sua respiração falhar.

Deus... Ela está bonita.

As três eram lindas, mas... Vê-la tão bonita foi um choque. Um choque que percorreu todo seu corpo, eletrizando-o. Fechou a mão com força, cravando a pouca unha que tinha na sua palma, enquanto seus olhos a consumiam.

Eles começaram a esquadrinhar seu rosto... A morena de cabelos cacheados dançava timidamente, de olhos fechados. Ela carregava uma flor vermelha nos cabelos cheios, que combinava com o a cor vermelho sangue dos seus lábios. Os olhos azuis dele começaram a descer por aquele corpo desconhecido... Ela usava uma blusa justa, deixando as costas nuas e uma saia solta, de pano, que balançava suavemente conforme os movimento de seus quadris.

Sentiu seu peito arfar e todo seu corpo vibrar no momento em que ela abriu seus grandes olhos castanhos e estes mancharam o azul esverdeado dos seus olhos, quando se encontraram. Viu-a ruborizar ligeiramente e se surpreendeu ao ver o quanto isso o excitava. Ela parara de dançar e agora apenas permanecia observando-o, os olhos dele desceram para os lábios vermelhos dela e sorriu ao notar que ela mordia o lábio inferior. Um sentimento de luxúria se apoderava do seu ser.

Era algo incontrolável.

A partir daí ele apenas se viu erguendo a mão e estendendo-a para que ela segurasse. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la segurando sua mão, então puxou-a para fora do palanque, fazendo-a aterrissar em seus braços. Sem tirar os olhos dela, ele perguntou:

- Aceita dançar comigo?

- Acho que já aceitei.

Ele passou o braço pela cintura fina dela e colou aquele corpo ao seu. Sentiu seu corpo esquentar. A proximidade a deixava tonta, aqueles olhos azuis eram tão intensos e quentes que ela sentia sua respiração se descontrolar apenas com o poder deles. Sem tirar os olhos do seu ele segurou sua mão e a beijou, seus rostos estavam tão perto... Ele deslizou a sua boca pelo pulso dela, notando-a corar violentamente, vendo-a arfar. As reações que ele causava no corpo dela o fascinavam.

Ela viu seus olhos brilharem, o viu pegar seu outro braço e pôr envolta de sua nuca. Ele percebeu os calafrios que causava, notou o mamilo dela se enrijecer e quase gemeu de desejo. Então, ele sentiu calafrios subindo por todo seu corpo, sentia a eletricidade fluir. Ela acariciava seus cabelos ruivos. Era intenso... A sensação era tão... Forte.

A música continuava a rodar e ele se sentiu pressionando o corpo dela ainda mais contra o seu. Subiu sua mão e segurou aquela nuca frágil, enchendo seus dedos de cachos e a beijou.

Ron tentou se conter, sua mente alertava e vibrava, avisando-o quem ele estava beijando, mas... quando a beijou, Merlin... ele não conseguia parar. Sentia-se desesperado por aquele corpo delgado, por aqueles lábios vermelhos e cheios. Encostou-a em uma pilastra e desceu sua boca por aquele pescoço, enterrando-o naqueles ombros escorregadios. Sentiu seu cheiro.

Deus... Sentiu seu gosto. Sua mão tremeu, tremeu quando ele a enterrou em seus cabelos e pressionou com seu corpo o corpo dela contra a parede. Sentiu ela vibrar embaixo dele, sentiu ela gemer, quando sua língua percorria o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Ele queria... queria. NÃO! Não queria nada, mas... NÃO! Melin... não...

Oh Deus... Ele gemeu quando ela pressionou a virilha dele contra a coxa dela, fazendo com que ele ficasse entre suas pernas. Ele se afastou para ver seu rosto. Precisava encontrar algo que o fizesse parar.

Os olhos castanhos dela estavam quase negros, os cabelos estavam bagunçados e, juntamente com a face corada, deixavam-na ainda mais atraentes. A flor permanecia em seus cabelos. Vê-lo observá-la tão atentamente a fez corar ainda mais. Mas ela não conseguia desviar o olhar, apenas permanecia lá, parada, enquanto ele a olhava.

Então, uma garota loira e bonita o puxou:

- Ruivo, meu amor, você se cansou de brincar comigo e já foi arranjar um novo brinquedinho? Obrigada por cuidar dele por mim, vem cá – disse a garota, puxando-o com força.

A garota de antes... era ela. Ele não sabia como reagir, deixou-se levar vendo a multidão dragar a última imagem que ele teve da morena.

Draco Malfoy avistou a Weasley-delgada dançando com a garota Brown, olhou ao redor e constatou que realmente estava mal, afinal, ele estava vendo o idiota-Weasley agarrando a Granger. Ele definitivamente teria que beber menos da próxima vez... Sua vista estava ligeiramente embaçada, por isso teve que se esforçar para conseguir ver de maneira decente as garotas. Seus olhos prateados procuraram os cabelos dourados dela.

Sua boca secou. Draco estava começando a pensar se isso não seria uma reação normal do seu corpo toda vez que a via. Uma espécie de fator Lilá Brown. Percebeu que ela notou sua presença, mas que fora ignorado.

Sentiu vontade de rir. Draco Malfoy estava sendo ignorado? Sim, definitivamente, estava tendo alucinações.

Seus olhos se moveram acompanhando as curvas do corpo dela. A loira estava com um biquíni verde limão e, por cima deste, uma bata branca que caía levemente por seu ombro e uma saia muito curta de pano, aparecendo muito de sua pele bronzeada. Notou que ela começara a dançar mais... lentamente? Sensualmente?

Aquilo era uma provocação?

Tomou mais um gole da bebida que segurava, enquanto apreciava o show. O movimento dos seus ombros, do seu cabelo... Era hipnótico. Quase se engasgou quando um garoto se atreveu a tentar grudar na sua loira. E sentiu seu sangue ferver ao notar que ela deixara. _Vadia._

Riu, era isso? ESeria assim então? _Perfeito._

Virou-se e procurou os já familiares olhares femininos para a sua figura. Analisou qual era o mais sedento e foi ao encontro da sua escolhida. Se era isso que ela queria, então ótimo.

3ª dia,

13:00

Draco estava com a cabeça doendo intensamente. Era aquilo que ele sofreria por ter tomado aquela bebida maldita? Lembrava-se de ter se agarrado com uma trouxa... Merlin... Até que nível ele desceria nesta viagem?

Sentindo-se tonto, foi procurar água. Ou comida, ou sei lá.

Saiu de dentro da tenda com alguma dificuldade e andou lentamente até a praia, sabia que teria gente por lá.

Estava certo. Havia uma grande roda, com umas oito pessoas, estavam tão compenetrados na conversa que poucos notaram sua aproximação. Sentou-se perto do círculo e pôs-se a escutar, aparentemente pegara o início da conversa.

- Sim, sim! Mas claro que sim, esse é o momento para conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu na festa!

- Não, não irmãozinho, vamos conversar sobre as pessoas que mais aprenderam sobre a cultura trouxa, sobre as pessoas que se empenharam em conhecer esse mundo mais a dentro, não é? Há há há – completou Fred malicioso.

O loiro viu rostos conhecidos à sua volta, lá estavam todos os amigos de Potter, menos... Faltava Granger e a menina Weasley. Como se algo na sua mente disparasse, ele moveu os seus olhos cinzas para Ron Weasley. Ele parecia cansado... Draco observou que havia marcas em seu pescoço branco. Seus olhos voltaram a se movimentar e pararam em Potter, ele parecia bem mais descontraído, mais leve...

- Rapaz... Nosso amigo Harry fez ótimas descobertas ontem, não? Isso Harry! Orgulhe seus pais! – encorajou os gêmeos.

- Meus pais...?

- Mãe – disse Fred para Jorge – ele está nos renegando.

- Poxa Harry... Como... como você faz isso com sua própria mãe?! – exclamou Jorge indignado.

- Ok garotos... Párem – repreendeu-os Gina wWeasley, que vinha caminhando pela praia. Ela estava com um biquíni preto e com uma saia branca. Parecia um tanto aérea, os ventos bagunçavam seus cabelos. A ruiva parou e contemplou o mar por alguns segundos, seus olhos castanhos se moveram para o círculo e encontraram os de Harry Potter. Ainda olhando-o, sem dizer mais uma palavra, ela retirou a saia, lentamente, jogando-a na areia, virou-se e correu para a praia.

Draco observou um Potter estático, a conversa havia continuado, poucos perceberam a troca de olhares. Draco sorriu. O moreno ainda pôde ver a pequena e delicada ruiva entrar no mar, pôde contemplar aquele corpo sequinho, aquelas curvas suaves. E Merlin, ele parecia... _perturbado._

Os olhos verdes dele se moveram e fitaram o cinza presente nos olhos de Malfoy. O loiro sabia o que ele estava pensando. Malfoy já tocara aquele corpo... o corpo que ele desejava? Harry percebeu o sorriso de deboche nos lábios finos do loiro e teve uma vontade intensa de socá-lo.

- Eu estou com fome! – reclamou Ron pela décima vez, ele estava se sentindo péssimo e a falta de comida apenas agrava seu estado insuportável.

- McGonagall está passando mal e mandou a gente se virar... Vem cá, vocês sabem quem foi o gênio que a mandou tomar absinto? – falou uma Hermione surgindo do acampamento, de biquíni branco e cabelos presos, sentando-se ao lado de Malfoy. – Ela está falando coisas inteligíveis a respeito de uma fada verde...

_Ah... que divertido_, Malfoy não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se abriu em seus lábios. Não era uma alucinação.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, o ruivo imediatamente levantou seus olhos azuis. Lá estava ela... Linda. Deus aquilo não podia ser verdade... Podia? Ela era magnética, atraía seus olhos e seu corpo como se fosse um ímã. Sentiu seu peito arfar, seus olhos percorreram o delicado pescoço à mostra. Não havia marcas. Nada. Não tinha a marca do seu dente, quando ele a mordeu, não havia o borrão vermelho da sua boca quando ele a beijou com força.

Sentiu sua cabeça latejar ao ressuscitar as lembranças de seu descaso.

Ela o ignorou completamente. Era torturante...

- Malfoy também se divertiu descobrindo o mundo trouxa, não foi?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele.

Os olhos cinzas fitaram a garota loira que soltou a pergunta no ar. Ela se divertia... Era isso então Lilá? O que você pretende garota?

- Sim, bebi demais e agarrei uma garota trouxa. De fato elas têm o mesmo gosto das bruxas... Pode ter certeza que eu me diverti muito, Lilá – disse-lhe brindando com um sorriso malicioso – mas... acredito que a senhorita também fez o mesmo não?

Draco pensou ter visto uma faísca passar rapidamente por aqueles olhos negros, quando ele falou do quanto se divertira. Sorriu, também poderia provocá-la.

- Não, eu não gosto desse tipo de diversão, Malfoy. Como eu já disse meu cabelo me entretém mais que qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa dessa viagem.

- Será?

- Tenha certeza disso.

O clima era estranho. Ron olhava para Hermione, sendo que esta olhava, juntamente com Harry, para o mar. Enquanto Draco e Lilá se encaravam e se alfinetavam descaradamente. McGonagall Observava tudo em seu estado de embriaguez, lembrou-se de um comentário a respeito de um tal ser trouxa chamado cupido. O trabalho do cupido era reunir duas pessoas para fazê-las virarem idiotas, facilmente enganadas e tolas. Não era isso em que o amor transformava as pessoas? McGonagall já achava seus alunos um pouco idiotas, mas queria ver se pelo menos em algo eles poderiam ser bons!

- Me-meninos, ick! – soluçou – Eu klelo que vocez van fzer u arrividadi cultulal. HÁ HÁ HÁ. Tun cun fume!? FUME?! Há há há!

- Ron, eu estou ficando com medo dessa mulher – sussurrou Harry apavorado, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de seus problemas.

- Ah... Relaxe, você não é o único. – respondeu o ruivo de olhos arregalados. – Ei, o que ela está dizendo?

- Acho que ela está nos amaldiçoando...! Ai meu Deus ela está nos amaldiçoando!

- Oww mamão, por que ela iria nos amaldiçoar?

- Sei lá. Achei a idéia interessante... – respondeu o outro amuado.

- Silêncio! Vcs! Izu, vcs van cazaaar! Quler cumida? Van cazar na flolesta. – então ela solta uma risada, jogando a cabeça para trás e se aproximou do ruivo, lançando sobre ele bafo fortíssimo que o fez ficar tonto só de sentir o cheiro – Vz! Seu luivo lidículo! Vz vai cum a glagler cazar! E vz zeu Larry Pottler dleixe de ser gay! dleclida-se! Vz vai zusinhar cun... cun Zinaa! Dlaco vlc me dlecepziona, vla cumplar bebida nu zuplemerclado... uhuhuhu... clumplar vodcaaa, cumplarr cachazaaa. Zau!

Então ela se vira e volta pro acampamento.

- É... alguém.. alguém entendeu alguma coisa? – perguntou Ron, sentindo-se tonto.

- Interessante... Parece que ela apenas delegou tarefas a nós, eu e Brown, Weasley e Granger, Potter e Weasley... Eu e... Brow vamos comprar bebidas para nossa querida professora. Weasley e Potter vão cozinhar e Granger e Weasley vão se embrenhar na mata para encontrar comida... – comentou Draco levantando a sobrancelha direita, intrigado.

Os três casais permaneceram em um estranho silêncio, enquanto todos à suavolta estavam eufóricos. Não iam precisar fazer nada! Isso era perfeito!

Draco fitou a multidão e pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu... _Inveja_. Aquilo era injusto! Totalmente injusto. A sua companheira de jornada compartilhava de seus mesmos pensamentos. Iriam comprar vodca? Lilá não fazia a menor idéia nem do que era álcool, quanto mais de vodca.

Eles se olharam, receosos, antes de começarem a formar os pares. Aquilo era alguma espécie de trama? Alguma conspiração? Era coincidência demais.

Ron pensava em por que diabos eles iriam ter que caçar?! Não poderiam comprar direto do supermercado? Que idéia estúpida e ridícula. Sim ele mataria o bastardo que deu o tal absinto para aquela mulher, aproveitaria e mataria o absinto também! Seja lá quem é isso.

Merlin... ele estava confuso! Tinha apenas 17 anos! Não deviam fazer esse tipo de coisa com ele... A perspectiva de estar ao lado dela era... perturbadora, em todos os sentidos possíveis! Deus... ela era quase sua irmã, certo? Não que tê-la beijado fosse incesto, mas... Ele não sabia. Não sabia de mais nada.

Foi então que as garotas trouxas apareceram. As mesmas da boate, as mesmas da torcida. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se irritado de vê-las. A loira estava entre elas... Do mesmo modo de como ele se lembrava. Com roupa de menos... exibindo suas abundantes curvas.

Só que havia mais gente com elas. Havia homens. Ele não soube dizer por que, mas isso o preocupou. O preocupou porque eles se aproximaram e botaram os olhos em _suas_ garotas. Porque foram apresentados para Hermione Granger, porque ela sorriu para eles de um modo tão adorável que ele sequer imaginou que tal garota era dotada de tão extraordinária habilidade, porque eles tiveram uma breve conversa, porque eles iriam dar uma festa e a convidaram. Porque...

Qual eram mesmo os motivos que o impediam de agarrá-la ali mesmo?

Forçou um sorriso e lançou um olhar rude para as garotas trouxas. Elas sorriam, seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa. O que elas esperavam? Pelo que elas esperavam... tais perguntas faziam seu sangue ferver. Lilá e Gina também eram bajuladas pelos garotos metidos, enquanto as garotas trouxas se aproximavam cheias de sorrisos para os garotos. A loira se aproximou do ruivo, pousando sua mão no tórax desnudo do rapaz.

Os olhos dele faiscaram em desagrado. Ela tinha uma voz infantil e demasiadamente fina, o que o irritou profundamente.

- Amorr! Sentiu minha falta? – Ron sabia que a garota nem sequer lembrava do seu nome. Não que ele se importasse. Não fazia a menor diferença.

Retirou retirou delicadamente a mão dela de cima dele, e vez uma expressão de profundo desagrado.

- Não, não senti sua falta. Me desculpe, não queria ferir seus sentimentos ou coisa assim... O que aconteceu foi um erro e ele não vai se repetir.

A voz dele era firme e a viu morder apertar os lábios, transformando-os em uma fina linha, contendo lá todo seu desagrado, em resposta. Então com um força de vontade impressionante ela sorriu.

- Veremos isso, ruivo.

Agora era _demais_. Ele manteve a cara séria, seus olhos continham uma frieza que ele não estava acostumado a mostrar. Quem aquela garota pensava que era? Aquele povo todo era muito metido.

Então, virou-se com a mesma expressão séria para Granger.

- Vamos, temos trabalho a fazer.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

- Eu falei com os garotos, eles disseram que vão nos ajudar. Os pais deles têm umas propriedades nos arredores da mata e lá costumam caçar... Então não vamos ter muito trabalho, não é ótimo Ronald? – O tom da voz dela ao falar com ele era tão artificial que ele quase sentiu náuseas de tanta frustração.

- Claro Granger. Obrigado garotos... Vocês são muito gentis. – respondeu frisando o "gentis". Sua voz era arrastada, seus olhos azuis eram gelo puro. Eles eram gentis, como ele nunca foi. Isso era ridículo. Em um momento ele queria descartá-la, mas no outro queria tê-la. Até mesmo para o pouco senso que ele tinha da realidade e dos sentimentos alheios, aquilo era demais! – vamos?

Draco assistia ao show enquanto alimentava as esperanças de uma trouxa sorridente. Seus olhos cinza tentavam observar tudo, eram muitas cenas particulares para captar. Ele viu uns trouxas ridículos irem falar com a garota Lilá, e a viu dando-lhes corda. Ele sentiu a irritação do garoto ruivo, e viu, também, o olhar raivoso do menino Potter, para o modo amável de como a ruivinha tratava os trouxas. E ele se viu sorrindo para a trouxa que observava.

Então... Seus olhos captaram mais.

Eles visualizaram o risinho das garotas trouxas... Era um jogo. Não estavam realmente interessadas neles, em nenhum momento estiveram. Draco não se importava. Por que se importaria? Ele gostava de coisas descartáveis... adorava.

Sorriu para Lilá, ela era uma distração interessante, ponderou. Ele não entendia sua natureza inteiramente e isso a fazia virar uma criatura fascinante e intocável.

- Vamos, garota? Temos trabalho a fazer.

Ela se virou para ele e sorriu graciosamente.

- Sim, vamos comprar mais bebida para a festa, certo?

- Faça o que quiser.

Os trouxas o olharam irritados por sua rudeza para com a bela Lilá. Isso agradou Draco Malfoy.

13:33

- Malfoy... Tem certeza que estamos no caminho certo?

- Claro que não.

- Amor – começou ela irônica – então como diabos você apontou para esse lado da rua?

- Intuição.

Ela para e o fita incrédula. Aquilo era ridículo! Ele estava tentando descontrolá-la! Sentiu seu sangue ferver... Ele definitivamente estava conseguindo alcançar seu objetivo.

- Você fica adorável quando esta com raiva sabia, _amor_. – comentou ele com a voz leve, ironizando apenas o "amor". Ele tinha um meio-sorriso na cara quando desviou a atenção do caminho e a fitou.

Aquilo era demais! E o pior foi ela se sentir ruborizando, que tipo de adolescente ridícula e infantil ela estava parecendo?! Não conseguindo achar nenhuma resposta à altura, ela permaneceu em um silêncio indignado.

Ela definitivamente compraria um taco de basebol quando voltassem à Inglaterra, faria questão de testá-lo na cara de Malfoy.

Ele recomeçou a andar, obrigando-a a sair do seu estado de indignação para acompanhá-lo. Ele andava depressa... Não se incomodava em esperá-la ou não, isso a irritou. Por que era eles que tinham que ir comprar bebida? O resto do grupo devia estar se divertindo naquele exato momento, enquanto ela andava com Malfoy! Sentiu inveja deles... E ela não estava acostumada a invejar ninguém.

Era um sentimento estranho.

- Ali – disse ele sem, olhá-la. Apontando para uma placa.

Por que ele a ignorava? Não gostava disso, estava se envolvendo sentimentalmente em algo desconhecido.

- Estou vendo.

Entraram silenciosamente e se separaram. Ela foi passando, fileira por fileira, admirando as cores coloridas dos produtos empilhados nas prateleiras de ferro. Não estava se importando muito em encontrar o que procurava, Malfoy encontraria. Era limpinho o local, observou ela... Os produtos eram organizados de acordo com suas especialidades. Chegando ao fim do corredor, encontrou ele, Draco Malfoy, imóvel, seus olhos cinza observavam atentamente as diversas garrafas à sua frente.

Era um homem alto, de porte elegante. Os cabelos loiros eram longos e caíam em desalinho por sobre o ombro. Ele estava com uma camisa escura e apertada, juntamente com uma bermuda um pouco folgada demais. Seus olhos cinza eram pura concentração. Um dos braços estava caído junto ao corpo, segurando uma garrafa escura.

A garota dos cabelos dourados parou. Parou para observá-lo. Sentiu a boca seca, passou a língua no lábio inferior, na tentativa inútil de hidratá-los. Ela não deveria estar ali, com ele. Deus ela não queria esta ali. Inveja. Queria sentir inveja dos seus amigos que não estavam lá, com ele.

Merda, merda, _merda_. Ela deveria ser uma expectadora, fazer parte do show não estava nos seus planos. Ela assistiu, estática, aquela íris cinza metal se virar em sua direção. E aquele ser caminhar até ela. Parou bem à sua frente, ele deixara lá a garrafa escura que segurava.

O que ele estava fazendo? _O que ele estava fazendo?_

Sentiu seu coração batucar em seu peito, isso não deveria estar acontecendo, sentiu uma estranha e incomum falta de ar, _isso não deveria estar acontecendo_. Ela o viu segurar seu queixo e puxar pare perto de si, e sentiu a respiração dele perto da sua orelha.

- Ei, não fique me olhando tanto, garota. Vai tirar o meu verniz. – sussurrou.

Ele estava conseguindo. Estava fazendo-a perder o temperamento.

- Desculpe, não sabia que seu verniz se estragava tão rapidamente, Malfoy. – sua voz saiu zombeteira. Ela ergueu a mão e acariciou a nuca dele, então afastou-se e brindou-lhe com um sorriso provocador, virou-se e falou o suficientemente alto para ele ouvi-la. – Estou bonita, Malfoy?

Ela viu seus olhos faiscarem, isso a agradou. Sem esperar uma resposta a garota se virou e se encaminhou para a seção de bebidas. Mas antes de dar alguns passos sentiu-o agarrando-a por trás. Foi rápido. Do nada, ela sentiu braços fortes a abraçando pela cintura, envolvendo-a, enquanto uma voz sussurrava em seu ouvido. Ela sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer, ninguém jamais tivera tanta intimidade com ela... _Ninguém_. Quem ele pensava que era?!

- O que você quer Lilá? – a voz dele saiu rouca e baixa. Draco a sentiu estremecer, viu os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiarem, sentiu o rosto dela ficar quente. Sentia o calor que ela emanava, o cheiro que saií dos seus cabelos e percebeu. Percebeu que fora o primeiro garoto a chegar tão perto dela.

- Você está brincando com fogo, garota, mas... você quer se queimar, não quer? – ele pressionou o seu lábio quente contra o pescoço exposto. Sua voz estava carregada de desejo – você quer sentir como é ser beijada por mim? vVcê quer me ver gemendo, você se imagina me beijando enlouquecida? Decida o que você quer... Decida.

Então ele a largou, sem nem sequer olhá-la, virou-se, pegou algumas garrafas e continuou a examiná-las.

13:33

- Onde estão os seus amigos?

- Não sei, Ronald.

Ron estava irritado. Eles entraram na floresta com arco e flecha e facão... ARCO E FLECHAAA! _Tudo_ para conhecer o mundo trouxa... Eles caçavam com arco e flecha?! Ela estava louca, McGonagall estava muito doida.

Ok, ele não se estressaria, certo?

_Shrich_ – um barulho foi ouvido. – _Shrich_

- Ron... Você está escutando...? – perguntou Hermione, se esquecendo de ser fria.

- O quê? – respondeu desatento.

- O barulho!

- Não... que barulho?

_Shrich!_

- Wow! O que diabos é isso? – perguntou olhando em volta – Você, senhorita sabe-tudo, pode me dizer se aqui tem animais carnívoros? Prá ser mais específico, se tem aqueles que gostam de carne ruiva?

- Ronald, cale a boca! – depois de olhar atentamente à sua volta, ela ficou de frente prá ele - Será que não da para você ser sério uma vez na vida!? – exclamou frustrada. Por que ela estava ali... com ele? Não queria estar ali... Não é mesmo? Deveria sentir inveja dos seus companheiros, não era?

- Se eu fosse sério você provavelmente não gostaria de mim. Não é mesmo? – jogou a pergunta no ar, distraído com a cor e a textura das plantas à sua volta, sem notar o impacto das suas palavras nela.

Inicialmente ela ficou pálida, depois seu rosto foi ficando vermelho. Ele observou a essa mudança de tons, bastante curioso. Ela estava adorável.

- QUEM... – controlou o tom de voz - Quem você pensa que é?! Heim? – a morena soltou o ar dos pulmões com força, parecia fazer força para manter o tom de voz firme – Você deve se achar o gostosão, né?!

Ele permaneceu alguns segundos a olhando chocado. Ela estava...

- Hermione... por que você esta chorando?

A garota levantou os olhos cheios de água e encontrou os seus olhos azuis. Ela via confusão naquele belo rosto. E odiou-o por isso.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! – ela correu na direção dele e começou a bater desesperadamente, com os punhos fechados, naquele peito tão desejado. Queria que ele também sentisse dor, queria que ele sentisse a mesma dor que ela. Então aqueles braços tão conhecidos por ela, porém nunca sentidos, abraçou. Imediatamente ela parou, sentindo-se cansada. – Por que... Heim? – sua voz saiu fraca. – Por que Ron? Não me trate tão bem... – lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por aquele rosto de porcelana, cheios de pintinhas marrons.

Ele caminhou, segurando-a nos braços, como se segurasse uma bonequinha frágil, que ao menor toque poderia se despedaçar. Pretendia encostá-la em uma árvore, ela não parecia bem.

- Mione...

- Não fale nada, Ron.

- Desculpe por eu não ser tão compreensivo, mas...

- Eu não quero suas desculpas – cortou ela, atrevendo-se a erguer os olhos e contemplar olhos azuis dele – A culpa é minha, não deveria ter me apaixonado por você.

Então ela viu aqueles límpidos e profundos olhos azuis se arregalando. Ele parou de andar e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa... Eles haviam caído em uma armadilha.

13:33

Harry contemplou Gina Weasley cortar as batatas. Era estranhamente agradável vê-la realizar um trabalho manualmente, sem magias.

- Vai ficar aí parado, Potter?

Por que ela o estava chamando assim? Era ele que deveria estar com raiva, afinal ela agarrou Malfoy! Aquele nojento!

- E o que eu posso fazer?

Ela se virou e, sem olhá-los nos olhos, começou a explicar. A ruiva estava com a parte da frente do cabelo presa a trás, deixando o resto escorrendo pelos seus ombros. Ela ficava adorável com o avental rosa de babado, parecia quase uma... Esposa trouxa. Ele não conseguiu prestar atenção no que ela falava, seus olhos estavam muito ocupados em observar as sardas no rosto branquinho dela, e seus ouvidos estavam bastante interessados em escutar apenas a sonoridade de sua voz . Era encantador.

- Potter! Você está entendendo o que eu estou dizendo?

- Eu... não.

A garota rolou os olhos. Por que ele era sempre aluado?

- Vamos fazer comida para um bando de cavalos... Eu acho que no estado de subnutrição em que eles se encontram, qualquer porcaria vai parecer muito boa, então... Venha aqui, fazer.

- Quer dizer que eu cozinho uma porcaria...?

- Sim. De fato, você é um lixo.

O canto dos lábios de Harry se contorce em um sorriso maroto. Gina era tão delicada... Gentil.

- Obrigado, então creio que já posso ir?

Ela levantou seus olhos castanhos e fitou os verdes dele com uma expressão séria. _Merlin, dai me forças._

- Ok, ok. Explique-me novamente o que eu tenho que fazer.

- Você vai cortar batatas... – disse ela apontando para um enorme saco encostado na porta da "cozinha" – seria isso muito difícil? Você acha que tem capacidade...?

Ele sorriu frente às provocações e ironias lançadas contra ele. Não... uma esposa trouxa seria mais amável. Definitivamente não uma esposa trouxa, mas uma pirralha irritante.

- Verdade, eu não tenho capacidade, acho que vou apenas assistir.

A ruiva riu.

- Pegue a porcaria da faca.

- Ok então.

14:01

Ron e Hermione estavam presos em uma espécie de rede. Era uma armadilha para animais... Quando este pisasse na teia de cordas elas se ergueriam e o prenderiam dentro.

Então lá estavam Ron, no fundo da rede, e Hermione caída em cima dele.

- Ow... merda! Essa armadilha era para pegarmos nosso almoço! – reclamou irritada, tentando se reerguer.

A garota segurou em uma corda ao lado da cabeça do ruivo, queria acabar com o contato físico dos dois, e apoiando seus pés em cordas ao lado do corpo dele, conseguiu ficar exatamente em cima do corpo dele, em um ângulo quase paralelo. Oh Merlin... Essa não tinha sido uma boa idéia.

Quando ela o mirou nos olhos, percebeu que estavam alinhados. O garoto a observava embaixo dela. Os cabelos encaracolados que batiam em seu ombro, agora caíam por seu rosto e quase tocavam o rosto dele.

Os olhos azuis dele adquiriram uma intensidade que fez seu peito arfar. Mesmo sem se tocarem, ele sentia o calor que ela emanava. Ele não pensou quando fez o que fez. Pensaria para quê?

Simplesmente ergueu a mão e puxou a camisa dela com força, fazendo todo o corpo dela ceder e cair em cima dele. A boca dela caiu a centímetros da sua, isso era um erro que ele precisava corrigir. Passou a mão por sua nuca e a beijou calando qualquer exclamação de surpresa, protesto ou prazer.

A beijou com... desejo. Passou a outra mão pelas costas dela, apertando-a contra ele. Sentiu-a arfar, e suspirou baixinho enquanto se apoderava da boca dela. Era quente, deus, estava ficando quente.

Ele sentia o seu sangue se concentrar, sentia sua cabeça latejar.

- Eu... _Ow..._ – gemeu quando ela mordeu seu pescoço – seja... _ai meu Deus_... – sussurrou quando a mão dela escorreu para o cós da sua calça, excitado-o intensamente – Minha... namorada... Seja somente minha – a voz dele saiu rouca de desejo. A sua respiração estava pesada, e ele estava sentindo seu a parte de baixo do seu ventre pulsar. Aquela garota o descontrolava.

Ela parou instantaneamente.

Por que ela parou...? Ele se sentia desorientado.

- Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou baixinho no ouvido dele, arrepiando todos os pelos da sua nuca.

- Quero... intensamente – falou tentando respirar.

14:20

- Meu filho... Por que você não me disse antes que sabia cozinhar?!

- Eu passei quase todos os meus 11 anos de vida fazendo as atividades domésticas dos Dursley. Pensei que sabia isso.

- Oh... Seus pais morreram em uma batida de carro. Havia me esquecido.

- Você tem se esquecido de muitas coisas ultimamente, não é Gina?

Ela o encarou, desconfiada do que viria.

- Como o quê, Potter? Algum exemplo, por favor? – seu tom foi frio e irônico.

- Você se esqueceu de quem Malfoy é.

A garota riu do ridículo da sua suposição.

- Ah é Potter? Então diga-me, o que Draco fez de mal? Ele matou alguém? Ele... é algum ser maligno aliado a algum lorde das trevas? – sua voz era carregada de sarcasmo – por que você fala dele como se ele tivesse matado sua mae!

- Não... ele é sonserino, Gina! Você se esqueceu de que ele passou toda a sua vida desde que entrou em Hogwarts com ele nos infernizando?

- E daí que ele é um sonserino? Quem ficou com ele foi eu, não foi você. Seu papo de ser condescende com todo mundo foi parar aonde, heim Potter? Apenas dei uma segunda chance a ele. Mas o que você fez? Você me crucificou. Esses são todos os seus motivos para odiar Malfoy? Tem algum que não seja pessoal, por favor?

Harry não tinha e isso o frustrou.

Vendo que nada ele falaria, a garota passou por ele e foi direto para o balcão, continuando a mexer na enorme panela.

- Resolva sua vida, Potter. E páre de se meter na minha, porque você não faz parte dela.

Ele a olhou, chocado, a garota permaneceu de costas, preparando a comida. Desde quando ele passou a ter tão pouca importância na vida dela? Isso era estranhamente perturbador. Desde quando ele ficava observando as sardas dela, ou como a boca dela era pequenina? Desde quando...?

Não gostou. Não gostou.

Por quê?

- Me desculpe. Me meti na sua vida e você nunca me deu tal liberdade. Todos os meus motivos de ódio a Malfoy são pessoais e não têm nada a ver com você. Quer voltar a ser minha amiga?

Ela não gostou. Ele acabou de expulsá-la da vida dele... Mas tinha sido isso que ela pedira, não tinha sido?

- Ok, você esta perdoado. Vá entrar na mata procurarmeu irmão e a carne que ele supostamente deveria trazer. – disse, ainda sem se virar.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta... Quer voltar a ser minha amiga?

Ela finalmente virou-se para encará-lo.

- Não.

- NÃO?! Como assim, não? – exclamou surpreso.

- Eu não quero ser sua amiga, estou sendo clara? Eu não quero que tudo volte a ser como antes.

Ele não a entendia... ele sentia-se magoado, irritado e confuso.

- Por quê? – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

- Porque estou cansada de ser torturada todos os dias, porque me cansei de olhar para você e perceber que estava olhando para outra garota, preciso ser mais clara? – agora ela estava irritada. Não queria ter de precisar dizer isso.

- Pre-precisa...

- Porquer , Harry Potter, eu me apaixonei pelo bundão que você é. E isso esta acabando com minha saúde, por que o senhor simplesmente não consegue reparar que eu existo! Entendeu? Precisa que eu soletre o bê-á-bá?!

- Chegamos com sua carne! – exclamou Ron segurando uma grande sacola. Hermione vinha logo atrás, bastante corada, segurando outra sacola.

Então eles pararam e reparam uma Gina vermelha e um Potter em estado de choque, a tensão no ar era palpável. A ruiva foi a primeira a se recuperar, passou direto por Harry e pegou o embrulho, colocando em cima do balcão de cimento.

- Aonde vocês conseguiram a carne assim? – preocupou-se em perguntar logo, desviando a atenção da cena que a pouco acontecera.

- Açougue. Mione teve a idéia genial, como sempre, não é? – só que ele não disse isso com a habitual ironia na voz, ele dizia tudo com um tom de voz alegre e gentil.

Os olhos castanhos de Gina percorreram o caminho entre a morena e o ruivo. Percebendo os lábios avermelhados, as marcas nos pescoços, os olhos brilhando. _Oh merda, eles conseguiram._ Ela sentiu-se feliz por eles, mas... Era como se algo frio pesasse em seu estômago. Era como se uma ânsia de vomito se apoderasse dela. Forçou um sorriso na boca seca.

- Então? Estão namorando?

Imediatamente os dois ruborizaram e caíram na gargalhada, ambos deram as mãos e sorriram.

- Está tão aparente assim?! – perguntou Hermione envergonhada.

- As marcas físicas chamam muito a atenção, sabes?

- Oh! – exclamou a garota olhando para o pescoço do ruivo, esquecendo o seu próprio – Desculpa Ron! Eu fiz um hematoma em você!

Ele sorriu.

- Em mim, você pode fazer quantos hematomas quiser.

- Quem bateu em quem? – Perguntou Malfoy adentrando a "cozinha" – Merlin... Isso é uma cozinha? Não era proibido usar magia? Isso aqui não tava aqui quando chegamos...

- Trouxe as bebidas?

- Aqui – apontou para vários pacotes que ele deixara encostado na parede de tijolos vermelhos da cozinha.

Lilá entrou com uma outra sacola. Ela esperou por alguns segundos que algum homem oferecesse ajuda, masnotando que isso não aconteceria, ajeitou-se ela mesma, e olhou em volta para saber o que havia acontecido.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa e prazer. _Oh!_ Havia acontecido!

20:00

- Vocês vão? – perguntou Ron, desencostando momentaneamente a cabeça do colo de Hermione.

- Vou nada, você vai Gina?

- Não!

Ele sorriu, e antes se voltar a se encostar no colo da morena, perguntou.

- Os garotos também podem ir?

- Mesmo se me convidassem eu não iria. – Respondeu Draco, indiferente – essas trouxas estão ficando irritantes.

- Definitivamente – concordou Harry, fazendo com que o loiro levantasse a sobrancelha intrigado.

- O que vão fazer então? Vocês, solteiros desesperados por um novo amor?

- Ihh! Ele ficou amostrado depois que começou a namorar, né? – comentou Gina zombeteira, em voz alta.

- Claro que sim! Estou com a mulher mais bonita e adorável desse acampamento!

Risos foram ouvidos.

- Então o que vão fazer?

- Vamos contar histórias de terror e assar marshmellows na fogueira! – disse Harry entusiasmado.

- Sério?!

- Na realidade não, foi apenas uma sugestão.

- Gostei, aposto que McGonagall também vai gostar.

- zeu vu gusta di quê?! – perguntou uma voz familiar, saindo de trás de uma árvore.

- Ela tava ali atrás o tempo todo? – sussurrou Gina para Lilá.

- Acredito que sim, provavelmente dormindo.

20:20

Então uma quantidade razoável de 20 alunos se reuniu em volta de uma mínima fogueira e esperaram para a atração da noite.

Harry estava com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos conflitantes. Gina gostava dele. Ela o amou. _Amou?_ Por que não amava mais? Deveria ser melhor assim, não era? Ele não gostou. Era um sentimento possessivo o que o dominava. Desejava ela. Merlin... Ela o atraía.

Mas era só isso?

Gina estava normal. Falava como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

Ele acompanhou com os olhos a ruiva sentar na grande roda. Ela estava de vestido, um vestido que marcava de maneira sinuosa as suas curvas... Sentiu-se agoniado. Ela não sentara perto dele. Ela estava perto de Malfoy e de Lilá.

Draco Malfoy... O imbecil o observava, ele via a raiva, a confusão naqueles olhos verdes. Harry notara que vinha sendo observado pelos olhos cinza dele e pelos olhos pretos de Lilá. Era como se aqueles dois estivessem observando a trama que era a vida dele. Como se fossem os narradores da sua história.

Levantou-se e foi se juntar a eles, exatamente como aqueles olhos que o observava esperavam. Então viu Lilá se levantando e indo na direção da cozinha, observou que algum tempo depois Malfoy a seguiu.

- Ei Gina...

- O que foi?

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas...

- O quê?

- Eu acho que gosto de você...

- COMO?

- Eu acho que gosto de você... – falou mais baixo, com medo da reação dela.

- Ah é...? Pois então eu vou te da uma ajudinha Harry – disse ela, do nada, cravando os dedos na nuca dele e puxando-o para um beijo. Foi rápido, quente, lento, forte, asfixiante. Ela largou-o desorientado e fixou sue solhos castanhos brilhantes no dele.

- Então, tem alguma certeza?

- Eu... – disse com a respiração rápida – Quero você. Gosto de você...

20:30

- Qual é a sua idéia, Lilá? Ficar aqui esperando?

- Na realidade sim.

- Então é isso que você sempre faz? Assiste e nunca participa?

Ela estava apoiada no balcão de cimento, onde ainda cedo haviam preparado a carne.

- Basicamente sim.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, colocando seus braços um, em cada lado do corpo.

- Você é uma covarde, sabia? Uma medrosa... Você tem medo de se envolver por que não quer se machucar, então satisfaz seus desejos nos outros.

- Você está absolutamente certo.

Ele sorriu.

- Você me quer, garota Brown? Cansou dos seus joguinhos?

- Como você disse, eu sou uma medrosa.

Então ele se aproximou dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço, grudando seu corpo no dela, pressionando-o contra o balcão. Escutou-a suspirar.

Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Você quer que eu pare?

Ela não respondeu.

Ele mordeu a orelha dela, passando a língua pelo lóbulo, fazendo-a tremer. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela olhando-a com seus olhos cor de metal líquido. Queimando-a por dentro.

-Você... Você quer que eu páre? – a voz dele saiu rouca e demoradamente.

Então ele encontrou a boca dela em um beijo quente... E lento. Ele sentiu o corpo dela vibrar debaixo do seu, escutou-a gemer. Pressionou mais ainda, fazendo-a abrir as pernas, ficando entre as mesmas. Sem se conter mais ele a agarrou, fazendo-a suspirar. Suas mãos percorreram aquela forma nunca antes tocada. Ele a sentia estremecer, isso fazia seus olhos brilharem.

- Peça... _Peça_ para que eu continue. – disse enquanto descia a boca pelo seu pescoço.

-_ Oh.. eu.. Não pare..._

* * *

É isso ai :) The end.

(desculpem a demora para postar! É que eu tou em ano de vestibular e as coisas estão "complicadas").

Agardecimentos: **julia3d**, **Thaty**,** Mafalda Choc** (garotas, vocês são adoráveis)


End file.
